One More Down
by UnderWaterUnicorn
Summary: My brother was killed right in front of me. Now I am filled with rage, knowing that the turtles that killed my brother will pay. What better way to end there lives, then by having there dead brother come back from the grave.
1. Prologue

**Hey here is a new story, I hope you like the idea. Reviews and I do not own TMNT.**

_**Prologue**_

Four teenage mutant turtles sat in there home deep under the city of NYC. Michelangelo, who wore a dark orange mask, played on his game dude. Donatello wore a mix of black and purple for his mask, was in his lab working on a new project. Raphael wore a crimson red bandana was bringing brutal blows to his punching bag. Leonardo had a deep ocean blue bandana and he was in meditation. The lights flickered in there lair making everyone come to Donatello's lab.

"Hey Donny, what's yup with the lights?" Leonardo asked crossing his arms and the lights flickered again.

"Uh, I don't know." Donatello turned his attention to his computer sliding across the room on his chair. He checked the data that flowed onto the screen. When returning his attention to his brothers the lights flickered before turning off.

"Great," Raphael huffed.

"Well it looks like the power is-" Leonardo said but was cut off my a bright light illuminating the hole lair.

"What was that," Michelangelo asked poking his head out of the lab. The lights turned back on blinding the four turtles. When there eyes adjusted three figures stood in the living room. "Uh, dudes." Michelangelo pointed to the three unknown figures. "Who are toughs guys?"

The three other turtles looked out the door following the dark orange banded turtles gaze. Raph stepped out of the room and walked up to the three figures. "Hey guys? Ya you're kind of in our home, so can ya leave?" Raphael asked irritated.

The figures all wore trench coats and a hat that sheltered there faces with darkness. One figure turned around smirking, "Hey look what I found boys, a mutant lizard." The ghost like figure taunted.

Raphael growled, "I'm a turtle, stupid." Raphael crossed his arms. "T. U. R. T. L. E. Turtle."

The other two turned around swiftly, "You always hated being called that Raph." The one in the middle laughed.

Raphael froze and the one on the right sighed. "Not you Raphael."

Michelangelo came into the room followed by Donatello and Leonardo. Michelangelo walked next to his brother, "Who are you guys?"

"Why we are you," the one in the middle chuckled. They all took off there cloths. The one on the left had a Red bandana on, but had darker red spots over the fabric. The one in the middle was a bright orange bandana, with red covering some parts in the banana. The last one had a purple mask on with the same red spots over his mask. Three mutant turtles stood over the teenagers. They looked as if they were in there 40's. The one in the orange introduced the group. "I'm Michelangelo, but you can call me Mike. This is Raphael, call him Ralf. And the last one is Donatello but call him Darin." The three crossed there arms. "We are from a different dimension, pretty cool, hu?"

"Wow," Donatello breathed out.

"Cool," Raph snorted.

"Awesome!" Mikey cheered

"So why didn't you keep your original names?" Leonardo asked.

"Leave it to Leonardo to ask the stupid questions." Ralf muttered. The six turtles chuckled.

"Well A, because we hate them." Mike said glaring at Leonardo.

"And B, they remind us of our Leo," Darin spat.

"Why? Do you hate him or something?" Michelangelo joked. The four snickered before getting a hateful glare from the three older turtles.

"Ya, we hate Leo." Raph hissed.

"So why come here?" Donatello asked.

The three spread out around the lair with there hands behind there backs. They all whistled curiously and turned around all at once. "We didn't just come here," Darin smiled. "We have been to many different dimensions."

"Oh, ya? What did you do there?" Michelangelo asked.

"Oh many things," Ralf opened the refrigerator door. "We meet the family, of that dimension of turtles. And we saw that they still had a Master Splinter and Leo."

"We don't have a Master anymore. He died in a battle with the Shredder." Michelangelo said sadly.

"Oh, so sorry," Mike said in a taunting tone.

Michelangelo shot up and smiled, "But we have a Leo!"

The three grown turtles chuckled lightly. They all made there way next to Leonardo and rubbed his head lightly. "Well to be honest we don't miss our Leo." Ralf said. "I don't think you guys will either."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Leonardo asked.

"You'll see," Ralf grinned evilly. He reached for his sai and plunged it in Leonardo's plastron. A cry of pain came from the turtle and he fell to the floor.

"Pitiful," Mike taunted.

"LEO!" The three younger turtles screamed. Mikey and Darin took out Leonardo's Katanas and stabbed him in the back. The shell on his back made a big cracking sound as the two turtles twisted the swords. Tears ventured there way out of Leonardo's eyes, and dropped to the carpet swiftly. The three younger turtles ran forward to protect there brother but were stopped by Ralf glaring at them madly. A cry came from Leonardo as the older turtles took out the swords from his back. Blood oozed out of Leonardo's back and stomach. Ralf kicked the three younger turtles back and ran up next to his brothers.

"Okay boy's it's my turn," Ralf's smile was sinister.

"Aww, but-" Mikey protested.

"You can do the next one Mike." Mike gave his brother the sword and stepped away. Ralf raised the sword in the air.

"LEO!" The younger turtles begged, "PLEASE STOP THIS!"

Ralf brought down the sword and it went threw Leonardo's neck. A gasp came from the blue clad turtle before his head slowly slid off his neck and rolled on the ground. Blood sprang out of his neck and back. The blood jumped on the older turtle's bandanas. Ralf dropped the sword and turned his attention toward his brothers. "I'm all messy let's go home before we have more fun," Ralf said. They all nodded happily before disappearing out of sight. The three remaining turtles stood there to shocked to say anything. There brothers head lay a few feet away from his body. Blood surrounded his headless corpse. Mikey let out a wail and fell to the ground sobbing. Donatello stood there unable to remove his gaze from his eldest brother. Raphael had hot tears trailing down his cheeks.

**Soooo? Please Review…I know bloody but I had fun! The next chapter should be up either today or tomorrow.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Same dimension of turtles, there the 90's turtles. I own my disturbing turtles, and nothing else. Enjoy and Reviews.**

**Raphael's POV**

My chest hurt, it was in pain. I don't remember the last time I cried. My throat is burning and swelling up each time I try to resisting the tears. Mikey is sitting next to me crying his eyes out. Don, my Don, is standing there to shocked to move. And my big brother lays on the ground, cut in two. Just a few minutes ago he was alive and doing what he does best. But now his head hacked away from his body lays there with panicked look in his open eyes. His body fell over after that bastered cut off his head. Blood filled the air with its aroma, making me want to gag. _How could I have let this happen?_ I asked myself. My brother for once needed my help and I was not fast enough to save him. My hands formed fists as I felt my fingers dig deep into my skin.

"W-we have ta…" Michelangelo tried to get out between his painful sobs. I shook my head knowing what he was saying. I tried to move my feet towards my brother but they wouldn't move. Then it came to me, I was staring at the ground. When I looked up to see my decapitated brother, I felt my stomach cringe and send up my dinner. I quickly grabbed my mouth and looked away from him. I looked at brothers. Mikey had his eyes closed with his hands covering his mouth. His breathing was ragged and his whole body shook like a leaf. When I turned to Donny, I almost jumped back. Donny's perfect olive green skin was as white as a ghost. His eyes lead to the outline of the carpet where my brother's blood was soaked up. _Oh god._ I thought scared at the thought. _We are all scared to look at him._ Anger swelled up inside of me, _I can't even say his name. _I tried saying his name out loud. But only mumbling came out. _I am going to kill toughs sick twisted-_

"I'm not going to let this happen again," A voice behind me growled.

**Donatello's POV**

My dear brother, Leonardo, lifeless right in front of me and I couldn't even bring my eyes up to see him. The older turtles killed him right before my eyes. I felt so weak, not being able to save him from the brutal death that was brought upon him. I moved my eyes quickly to my right seeing my brother's cry. _Am I crying?_ I asked my self. Raph was crying he looked like he was trying to hide it though. Mikey, just sat there sobbing for the loss of Leo. When I tried looking back at Leo, I couldn't bring myself to do it. The best I could do was look at where his blood stopped expanding. Raph started to mumble, it sounded like he didn't even know he was talking. It sounded like _he let this happen_, or _how could I let this happen_. That was probably it, knowing Raph he would blame himself for not getting us out of trouble.

"W-we have ta…" Mikey trailed off. He sounded like he was breathing heavily, probably from shock. Raph nodded his head. My throat started to burn. And my vision blurred, I ignored the smell coming from Leo. _Was he already decomposing?_ No, no that can't be. Leo can't decompose already. It had only been a few minutes. But then, it could have been seconds, minutes, hours, days, or maybe even years that we have stood here watching my brother. Raph growled and fist formed. _They need to pay…They need to pay, and they will._ I thought to my self.

"I'm not going to let this happen again," A voice behind me growled.

**Michelangelo's POV**

Leo, oh god, please don't let this be true. My brother had his head sliced away from his body. He couldn't even say good bye. If they just let him die by losing to much blood, then I would be fine. Well not fine, but at lease he would say he loved us one more time. His scream is ringing in my head. Oh god, please, PLEASE let this be a horrible nightmare. I want Leo to come and give me a hug to comfort me, like he _does_ when I have a bad dream. Yes, does, that is it I just have to convince myself this is a horrible nightmare that I will wake up from. Leo is still alive, DOES not DID. But even if this is a dream we still have to bury him. Leo would want that. My mask is drenched with my tears. _I bet it's a darker orange now_. If this is a dream then Leo should come to my aid any minute now. I sat there for minutes, ignoring Raph mumbles and Don's quick intakes of breaths. Just to make myself laugh I pinched my self. _Ow!_ _Wait your not supposed to feel anything when you're sleeping right?_ Oh god, OH GOD! No…No this can't be real. My sobs became more violent and I couldn't breath. Nonononononononono, my mouth opened to scream but then I said my thoughts, "W-we have ta…" I stopped myself in time. _No! NO! I will not say it, you can't make me_. I had difficulty breathing again. I thought I had it under control, guess I was wrong. Even threw my hard sobs I herd shuffling behind me.

"I'm not going to let this happen again," A voice behind me growled.

**The Figure's POV**

I saw everything that tough's older turtles did. Now the three younger ones, once four now three, are crying. Well only two are crying the one on the end with the purple mask is too shocked to do anything. I can't blame him. Hell, if that was one of my brothers I would just stand there. I shook my head, _how could they do this?_ _How could they do this, AGAIN?_ I have followed the older turtles to different dimensions watching them kill the leader. This looked like a more brutal assault. They usually just leave Leonardo to die in his own blood, I shudder at the thought. The orange one pinches himself, and then his sobs come harder and faster. _Poor kid_, I think and shake my head. Then he mumbles something and the red one agrees. I chuckle lightly. _Will the red one get mad at me if I call him Red?_ I know I would. The blue one is out of blood. The stench is filling the room. I don't wince at the smell because I'm use to it. The older turtles don't know I'm following them. I bet if they did they would be frightened, ya someone who is cleaning up there mess afterwards. How many Leonardo's have they killed? I lost count, ya that's how many. I over herd them talk one time, they plan to kill all the Leonardo's in every dimension. Fist form and I try to calm down then I speak, oh great, just great, blowing my cover for the first time. "I'm not going to let this happen again," I growl then step back into the shadows.

**Who is the figure that is stalking the evil turtles? Only I know, REVIEWS! **


	3. Chapter 2

**Well here is Chapter 2! Hope you like it, I own nothing except the bad turtles.**

**The Figures POV**

The three younger turtles are looking around the lair, looking for me. _Great_, I sigh silently. The one in the red is growling, he looks annoyed, _he must be Raphael. _The one in the orange stood up and came to Raphael's side. _Michelangelo I presume. _The last one had the purple mask, _Donatello_. Raphael growled gritting his teeth. _Anger management much,_ I chuckle at my own joke.

"Where are ya?" Raphael shouts. The other two are looking around franticly. _Do they think the other three have come back?_ They must have because Michelangelo is holding onto Raphael's forearm pretty hard. Raphael starts making his way towards me, he'll probably tackle me. So I bring a hand out into the dim light. They all gasped at my hand shooting out of the dark. Raphael looks pretty pissed so I step out and they all step back. They all look as if they have seen a ghost, _should have taken this slower_. I rub my temples and then speak, which makes them go pallor.

"Don't get your bandana in a wad, Red." I smirk when his growls at me. _Must not like that name,_ I chuckle at the thought, _I like it._

"Who are you?" Red demands.

I cross my arms in disappointment, "You really going to ask that?" He growls at me again but stays quite waiting for my answer.

Michelangelo blinks a few times then turns back to look at his dead brother. His face turns into a sea green color, and he closes his eyes quickly. When his eyes open slowly he asks me a question, "So your?" He couldn't even ask the full question. I sigh and nod.

"Yes sunshine I am," I give him a smile. Michelangelo let's go of Red to give me a hug, but then is pushed back. My eyes focus back onto Raphael, _two words._ I thought and shook my head, _Anger Management._

"Mikey don't go near that lunatic. He could be as crazy as the others."

I let my head drop back in disbelief, "Red come on. They tried to kill me, do you really think I came back to do the rest of there dirty work?"

**Raphael's POV**

We all herd it, I swear we did. Cause if we didn't then why would we all turn around at the same time? Mikey grabbed my arm and Don is looking around like a lost puppy. I am pretty pissed right now, my brother just died. I shake the scenes away and take a step forward. Out of no where a hand shoots out. It has three fingers and a grassy tint to it. Then it steps out into the light. My eyes widen when I look at the blue bandied turtle. His skin was the same smooth color of my big brother. The color of his mask is more of a sky blue and looks pretty worn out. His plastron has holes in the middle, they look like sai holes. I step back at the thought. His shell looks like it is missing pieces, and his body has a lot of scrapes. Across his left eye is a scar which has a black patch covering his eye under his blue mask. A long red scar is leading down his right arm, from his shoulder to his wrist. The strap that is holding the katanas to his back, is torn in many places, they look pretty poorly stitched up. "Don't get your bandana in a wad, Red." His voice sounds like my brothers but a little older and wiser.

_Did he just call me Red?_ I growl and he smirks, _I hate that name._ "Who are you?" I demand even though I know who he is.

He crosses his arms, "You really going to ask that?" I growl at him but stay quite. I need to hear that name again, just one more time.

Mikey looked behind him then turns into a sick green, "So your?"

He smiles, "Yes sunshine I am." _Did he just call Mikey sunshine, I'm gona kick his ass._ Mikey tries to give him a hug. I grab him and pull him back.

"Mikey don't go near that lunatic. He could be as crazy as the others."

His head drops back, "Red come on. They tried to kill me, do you really think I came back to do the rest of there dirty work?"

**Michelangelo's POV**

Ya, I herd it. The voice sounded really familiar. Raph growls and steps forward. A hand comes out of the darkness. I tighten my grip on Raphs arm. Then an older version of my eldest brother steps out of the shadows. I gasp and step back, so does Donny and Raph. He looks so worn out. His body is standing in a strong sloppy way. _Must be the age,_ I think. The way he carried himself was heartbreaking. My brother never looked so tiered. There are a lot of scratches all over his body. Raph grumbles something and the older turtle responds, I think he called Raph Red. I laugh silently at the thought. I turn around and glance back at my brother on the ground. I forgot how bad he looked so I look away and my stomach cringes. When I open my eyes he's looking at me with a smile, "So your?"

"Yes sunshine I am," his smile is bigger and I feel like a hug. _My brothers back!_ I run to have a hug but Raph holds me back.

"Mikey don't go near that lunatic. He could be as crazy as the others." My face goes pale, _Raph is right. Leo's dead and this Leo could hurt us._ I back away ignoring the sad look Don gives me. I close my eyes and the others are talking about if we can trust him or not.

It was about an hour before Raph was convinced that he won't hurt us. I open my eyes and Leo is leaning against a wall and Raph and Donny are grabbing one of Sensei's blankets so we can wrap our Leo up in it. Raph and Donny think we should burn his body and put the ashes in a vase. The older Leo thinks we should bury him in the park. I don't care what we do as long as he is gone I'm fine.

We finally decide to burn his body and keep the ashes. Once we burn his body we picked a vase from April's store that Leo always liked. I'm crying again and Donny is holding me, "W-why?" I ask him. Donny just shakes his head. Leo is in the dojo a paper is in front of the vase. No one else wanted to do it but Leo would have wanted it, that's what the older Leo said. It states when he was born and when he passed. Even with the older Leo here he still doesn't have the spark that my Leo did.

**Okay people, let just say 5 reviews are not going to work for me. I need more to press on. For the people that have reviewed THANK YOU! And for the people that have not. I expect to see one from you. Not trying to be mean I just need them so I can tell if you like them or not. REVIEWS! PLEASE! The next chapter should be up tomorrow. I still love you guys in a weird over the internet kind of way ^_^**


	4. Chapter 3

**And here is yet another chapter in my story. Thanks for all the reviews! Enjoy…I only own Mike, Ralf, and Darin.**

**Leonardo- The one that looked bad (My dimension turtle)**

**Leo-The one killed by my turtles**

**You will understand in time….**

**WARNING: Abuse, cuss words, is used in this chapter (don't like it, don't read it)**

"_You bastered go die," Mike yelled at his older brother, "I told you to do that an hour ago, and what do I get in return. A lazy, no good, ass looking brother!" Mike made a fist and sent his brother to the ground. "When you decide to get the right food, then maybe I will show you some sympathy." Mike walked out of the room and Leo sat up rubbing his cheek. It was Darin's turn to come into the dojo and torment his brother for something he did "wrong" today. When Darin entered, Leo was sitting on the ground leaning against a wall. The purple banded turtle took out his Bo and twirled it in his hands._

"_You have been a bad turtle, Leo." Darin hissed his brothers' name._

"_What did I do wrong today," Leo glared at his brother who smirked._

"_Oh, nothing, but if you want to be beaten then keep your trap shut."_

"_If only Master Splinter was here," Leo whispered._

"_What did you say?" Darin screeched coming to his brothers' side._

"_Nothing," Leo stated sarcastically._

"_I know what you said and you don't deserve to speak his name!" Darin brought down his weapon and hit Leo's ankle. Leo yelped and grabbed his ankle, feeling it was broken he glared up at his brother. Darin leaned down and breathed into his brothers' face, "You killed him."_

"_I did NOT!" Leo shouted in defense._

"_And how am I supposed to believe that?" Darin leaned on his staff and looked down at Leonardo's ankle that began to swell and turn purple. "May want to wrap that up before Ralf comes in, he's really pissed today. " Darin laughed and left the dojo. Leo moved his hands to unwrap his blood soaked bandana, and wrapped it around his ankle. Ralf came in and had a sai out. He was complaining under his breath, something about Casey and April._

_Ralf walked in front of Leo and glared at his battered brother. "You told 'em didn't ya?" Ralf asked gripping on his weapon. "You told 'em we where doin' this to ya!"_

"_What are you talking about Raph?" Leo tried getting up without putting pressure on his right leg. Ralf growled and kicked Leo in the stomach making him fly to the floor._

"_My name an't Raph! It's Ralf and you know that!"_

_Leo shook his head trying to clear the stairs from his vision, "Ya. But I think its stupid for you guys to change your name, even though they sound so much alike to your old nicknames. Ralf, Raph, Darin, Donny, Mikey," Leo laughed quietly, "Mike. I mean Donny's doesn't sound that much alike, but he's the smart one." Leo grabbed his head and rubbed it lightly. A cold object touched Leo's chin making him look into the angry eyes of his younger brother._

"_I want you out of here," Ralf snapped silently._

"_Well that's a great offer," Leo slowly removed the sai from under his chin and got to his feet. "But as you can see, the lovely present Donny gave me. I can't get out of here for another week or so."_

"_I want you out of here in the next 12 hours of I'll kill ya my self." Ralf backed away but turned around and plunged a sai into his brothers' side, making sure not to hit anything to important. Ralf leaned next to his brother and hissed sinfully into Leo's ear, "Make sure to clean yourself up before ya leave." When Ralf removed the sai Leo fell painfully on the floor._

Leonardo woke up in a cold sweat. He had blankets covering him and he grabbed them bringing them close to his heaving chest. Looking around his surroundings he was sitting on a couch with the TV on. "Today is partly cloudy with an 80% chance of rain," the weather man went on to talk about the rest of the week's weather. Leo put his sweaty face in his freezing hands. Throwing the blankets aside he made his way towards the bathroom. Closing the door silently he made his way and looked into the mirror. His skin was more of a green then usual. Leonardo removed his mask and the black patch that covered his eye. With his fingers he pried the jelly like eyelid open. His right eye stared into the hole, where his left eye should be. Letting the eyelid slowly slide shut he ran cold water under his hands and splashed it on his face. After about five times repeating this Leo wiped his face off of all moisture and put back on his mask. Leo sighed before quietly opening the door. It had been a few days since his brothers came to kill this dimensions Leonardo. There dojo door slid open when Leonardo approached to door. Leo bowed his head and entered, having the door slide shut behind him. Leo sat lotus position in front of the vase. It was a muddy brown with black dragons engraved with the Japanese writing for, Hope and Love. "Your brothers are safe," Leonardo spoke silently.

A mist floated in front of the vase then silently came to Leonardo's side. The mist swirled before turning into a transparent image of Leo. Leo peacefully sat next to Leonardo and breathed in, "My brother's look up to you."

"I understand," Leonardo sighed.

"You are afraid," Leo questioned.

"They want to go and repay my brothers for doing such a foolish act on you."

"I allow this, but you do not. Why?"

"I-I am frightened to face my brothers."

"I will tell you this now Leonardo. Toughs are not your brothers. From the beginning they started abusing you. My brothers have clamed you as there big brother now," Leo said with a smile. "But please, Michelangelo is having trouble finding the spark that I had. Please try and find it or he will lose hope in you."

Leonardo smile and opened his eye, "I will try."

Leo sighed with relief, "Do not fear the older turtles, when you go and face them in the next dimension they will be to shocked to do anything, for a while. But be warned they will fight back, and you must be prepared to fight, even if you still care for them." Leo turned his head towards the doors to the dojo, "I must go Zài jiàn (1)."

Leonardo bowed his head, "Zài jiàn." Once the mist left a quite nock on the door, "You can come in." Raph came into the room and looked around.

"Who were ya talking to," Raph noticed his brothers ashes in front of Leonardo, "Oh." Raph cleared his throat before speaking, "Breakfast is ready." Leo gracefully got up and smiled at Raph. "We want to talk to ya about going to another dimension, to payback your brothers-" Raph was cut off by Leo's hand cutting him off.

"They are not my brothers. If you don't mind me asking, would you guy's prefer me to call you my brothers?" Leo asked as he entered the kitchen. Donny and Mikey looked at Raph. Then they all moved there glare to Leonardo making him repeat the question. Mikey had a smile develop on his face and he jumped into his 'new' big brothers arms.

**(1) Goodbye in Chinese**

**They are not replacing there Leo, so don't worry your pretty little head off. ^_^ Now I know I have not updated in a day (gasp). But I had to figure out what this chapter was going to be about. Don't get mad at me if this chapter isn't as good as it could have been. But alas I still need Reviews! I will update either tomorrow or Thursday. And be nice if you don't like this chapter. TOOTLES **


	5. Chapter 4

**Okay next chapter, over and done with. Enjoy I own nothing….except my turtles.**

_**Leonardo's POV**_

I don't know how long we sat around the table discussing plans for the next few days to come. Mikey is sitting next to me and giving me big smiles when finish a sentence. Raph is across the table talking to Donny who is sitting to my left. They all seemed happy I wanted to adopt them as my new brothers, but it seems I am more of a father figure to them. Donny wants to make his own dimension traveler thing. "Donatello you know I have my own DT, right?" I ask him and he chuckles nervously.

"Uh, ya, I knew that," Donny puts a hand behind his head and smiles.

"But," I start every one puts there eyesight on me. "I have never tried it out with multiple transporters. I don't even know if it will hold on to you guys while skipping dimensions. It may hold on to you or rip you into pieces while skipping."

"I don't know about you dudes, but I don't want to be ripped into little pieces," Mikey smiles while scooting closer to me.

"Well, if I may take a look at your dimension transporter, I may be able to whip up some for us," Don says looking in my eye.

"Uh," I hold out the dumfounded sound till it grows silent.

"What?"

"I, um…how can I say this….Its kind of…in my head." The whole room grows silent and the three heads look at me as if I'm insane. "What?" I ask defensively.

"How is that even possible?" Mikey asks blinking a few times.

"Well long story short, got captured by a lunatic and he wanted to try it out." I cross my arms and everyone keeps silent.

I sigh loudly making Raph lean back in his chair and put his hands behind his head. "That's weird bro."

I then turned to Don, "I can help you build one. Smarter than I look," I grinned and he shakes his head before standing up.

"Let's get to it," Donny walks out of the kitchen and I'm right behind him.

_**Michelangelo's POV**_

I may seem cheerful on the outside, but inside I'm still crying over the loss of my Leo. I mean, ya it's great to have an older brother besides Donny and Raph. But my Leo is gone and there is nothing I can do to bring him back. This new Leo…he still doesn't have that full spark like my Leo had. My Leo could sense when I'm in a bad mood. Earlier today I was happy, but as the day went on I grew tiered of the new Leo. Its night time, Raph and I are jumping roof to roof. He's behind me with eyes like daggers to the back of my neck. I came to the edge of a roof and sigh. I sit down and Raph looks at me with concerned eyes. He hasn't talked much since the big turtles disappeared. I grab my head in frustration, "Why does all the bad stuff happen to us," I ask myself more then Raph who sits next to me.

"I wish I knew," Raph groans out.

Tears come to my eyes and I close them quickly. It's silent for a few minutes before I clear my throat. "Why do you think they hate Leo," I ask referring to the older turtles who have hunted my dreams for the last few days.

"I don't know Mikey," Raph puffs out. A warm breeze rolls across the roof and I hear Raph gasp loudly. I look up from my arms that shielded my line of vision.

"What?" I ask hearing the frustration in my voice. Raph is pail, looking as if he's seen a ghost. "What?" I ask getting more aggravated. He stands up and I turn around to see what he's looking at. Sand is swirling in front of me and I stumble to my feet. The sand blows away making me and Raph close our eyes. I crack my eyes open and my legs shake as they try to hold my weight. A transparent Leonardo is gazing at me with a sad smile. There is a small bright white light illuminating from him. Tears cover my vision and I blink them away furiously. Leo smirks and opens his arms. I run forward and wrap my arms around his waist and tighten my hug. A warm hand is giving me a one armed hug.

"Leo?" Raph asks his voice is shy and ragged. I don't hear him answer, but I know it's him. Next thing I know, Raph is hugging Leo around the neck.

"I need you two to believe in Leonardo," Leo speaks. His voice is the same but has a sweeter sound to it. I look up at him and he looks at me with his original smile. "Mikey," he speaks my name and I let out a quick sob. "Michelangelo, this Leonardo may not have all the tricks that I had. But you need to understand toughs other turtles that were his brothers. They treated him very poorly." I nod slowly and Leo moves his gaze to Raph. "Raph," Raph looks up from Leo's shoulder. I think he was crying, because he had light red eyes. "Raphael, please don't blame your self for what happened to me. I will always protect you and Leonardo will be there to protect you just like I have for so many years." Raph lets out a shaky breath and Leo steeps away. "I will be there for you, in spirit. Leonardo will be there in whole, please do not judge him too quickly. I love you my little brothers." Sand swirls around him and then settles to the ground leaving me and Raph alone on the roof.

_**Donatello's POV**_

Leonardo and I are working on a Dimension Transporter or a DT as Leo would call it. Raph and Mikey went out for a rooftop run and left me alone with our new brother. Though he doesn't really act like our brother, more of our father. I don't mind really, he's smart which is nice because no one could really understand what I was saying when I put stuff in my own words. Even though we have been working on the DT for about an hour, after grabbing all the supplies we need from the junkyards, it seems we may be almost done. I'm surprised that we got half way done in less than two hours. "So Leo," I ask quite loudly, "Why do the older turtles hate you so much?" I figured it was on every ones minds.

Leo shifted uneasily, "That's kind of personal Donny."

"Oh," I look at the ground and start to regret what I asked.

"Don't worry Don, I bet everyone wants to know."

"Thanks," I give him a small smile and go back to work.

It was about 30 minutes till Raph and Mikey come back. They are both smiling warmly and I give them a questioned look. "So how much longer," Mikey asks ignoring my gaze.

"About 10 minutes," Leo grabs a screwdriver and gives the two turtles a questionable look. "What's up with you two?"

"Oh, nothing," Raph sighs out.

We are all standing behind Leo as he types on the key board. "Okay boys," Leo turns to face us, "Step on the platform." We all move gradually forward. Once our feet meet the cold surface Leo smirks, "Enjoy your ride. I will see you guys latter," Leo presses a big green button and the room disappears.

**Late update but I did it! I hope I didn't rush the last few paragraphs. I have seen the light, thank you Sushi Shea Shogun and D'Fuentes for reminding me I don't need X amount of reviews and I don't need to depend on them! I have smart reviewers! ^^ Still love you guys in a weird internet way (If that's possible) Reviews and HUGS NOT DRUGS!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Okay the dimension that the 80's turtles and my Leo are in right now, is the 2k3 turtles. I only own my Leo and the bad turtles and nothing else…**

**Raph-80's**

**Raphael-2k3**

**Mikey-80's**

**Michelangelo- 2k3**

**Donny or Don-80's**

**Donatello-2k3**

**Leo-MY TURTLE!**

**Leonardo-2k3**

**Got it? Okay, here we go!**

_**Raph's POV**_

Bright lights flooded my vision once Leo pressed a button, I felt like I weighed nothing. It all stopped when I felt hard ground under my feet. When I opened my eyes a bright light flashed and I looked to my left. Leo was smiling and walked forward. "Where are we?" I herd Mikey behind me as I followed Leo threw the unknown location. Leo's head snapped to the left and he jumped in the air avoiding an attack. A blur of blue and ocean blue moved to the right and I stood there trying to locate where my brother went. Mikey and Don ran next to me as we watched Leo fight an unknown figure.

"We come in peace!" Leo shouted blocking an attack. He was fighting another turtle with a bluer colored bandana tied around his head. The turtle didn't look to bad, he had a peace of his shell missing, but nothing to bad compared to Leo. A fist shot out but Leo grabbed it and pinned it against the turtles back. "Please Leonardo, my brothers and I come in peace!" I stood there dumfounded, Leonardo's body tensed before he sighed out. Leo slowly released Leonardo and backed away carefully.

"Dude," A voice came from the shadows.

"You guys can come out now," Leonardo spoke softly. Out from the shadows stepped a purple, orange and red bandied turtles. I blinked confused on how the shades of green differed from each turtle. The red one had a dark forest greed skin, I walked up to him a crossed my arms. "Dudes this is, so cool!" The orange one shouted.

Mikey walked up to the orange one and held out a hand, "Michelangelo?"

Michelangelo chuckled and shook Mikey's hand, "Pleasure to meet you Mikey." Raphael and I nodded our heads as Don and Donatello greeted each other. I walked next to Leo and stood next to him waiting for him to talk. "Uh, question," Michelangelo crossed his arms. "Why is your Leo…so old?"

"He an't old…at least I don't think so." I turned to Leo, "How old are you?"

Leo slapped his forehead, "43."

A smirk grew on my face and I turned back to the other turtles, "He's old."

"So is he your brother or dad?" Donatello asked.

"Well it's a long story," Donny said and walked over to the couch. "We'll tell you about it." The other turtles exchanged looks before agreeing to hear our story.

_**Back to normal POV**_

"So let me get this straight," Michelangelo said. He pointed toward Leo, "Your brothers tried to kill you, who knows why, and they killed your Leo," He pointed towards the three other turtles. "And now he is coming to this dimension to kill our Leo?" Michelangelo grabbed his head, "My brain hurts."

Raphael slapped the back to his little brothers' head, "Ya have to have one first shell fer brains."

"Don't forget Leo adopted them as his brothers," Donatello added smirking as Michelangelo rubbed his head.

"If I could ask, what happened between you and your brothers?" Leonardo asked.

"Uh, it's really complicated." Leo sighed, "Well the other turtles should be here in the next few hours I think we should all rest. Oh, question. Do you have a Master Splinter?"

"Ya we have one, but he went to go visit someone," Michelangelo smiled and yawned. "Well I'm going to bed night dudes."

"Wait," Leonardo stood up, "Where are they going to sleep?"

"Well we all have extra beds. Donny can sleep in my room," Donatello said standing up.

"Mikey can sleep in my room," Michelangelo put his hands on his hips.

"I guess Raph can use my room," Raphael crossed his arms.

"If you don't mind me to sleep on the couch," Leo said grinning sheepishly.

"Sure," Leonardo smiled and every one walked out of the room leaving Leo to sigh loudly.

Mikey came back with a few blankets in his hands, "Here you go bro," Mikey handed his brother the blankets and said good night. Leo laid on the couch and slowly shut his eyes.

_Leo slowly made his way into his master room. "Master Splinter?" Leo causally knocked on the door before entering. The room was dimly lit making Leo squint. "Master?" Leo walked around the room before tripping over something. Leo slowly looked down. A scream ripped threw his throat and he fell to the floor. A knife was placed next to his sensei's hand and a stab wound was ripped right above the heart. Leo picked up the knife and placed Splinter's head in his lap. Ralf came running into the room and gasped loudly._

"_Leo…what did you do?" Ralf asked and came to his brothers side._

_Leo looked up startled and dropped the knife, "I didn't do it I swear!"_

"_How can I believe you big brother," Ralf smirked and picked up the knife._

_Leo's eyes went wide, "Y-You…but w-why, Raph…why?"_

"_Oh what are you talking about brother? Why would I do such a thing?" Ralf smirked harder and stepped forward. "He always loved you more then me!" Ralf almost shouted. "I never liked him anyway," Ralf raised the knife in the air._

"_Raph," A shaky voice came from behind._

_Ralf turned quickly, "Mikey. Leo did this," Ralf's voice grew unsteady._

"_What! No, you did this!" Leo screamed defensively._

"_Don't listen to him Mikey I saw him do it," Ralf turned around and faced his brother. An evil smile replaced his fake frown, "He must pay Mike. Leonardo must pay for what he has done to poor Master Splinter."_

**Does it seem like I rushed this chapter? It does to me…when I read over it I didn't like it to much. But as long as you guys like it I am fine. Sorry for this chapter to be really short. Please forgive. The next one will be up either tomorrow or Monday. REVIEWS!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Next Chapter! I wonder how many chapters there is going to be in this story…We will see! I own nothing except my turtles that are creepy…Enjoy**

**Raph, Mikey, Don or Donny- 80"s Turtles**

**Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello, Michelangelo-2k3 turtles**

**Leo-MY TURTLE!**

Leonardo quickly woke to the sounds of shrieking that filled the dense night air. Afraid it was one of his brothers. Leonardo hastily jumped to his feet and ran out of his room. The scream stopped and was replaced with a low moaning sound. Concerned the blue masked turtle followed the noise to the living room. Leonardo's eyes searched around the dimly lit room. He walked around the couch only to be startled by a figure falling off the sofa. Leonardo swiftly came to Leo's aid. "Are you alright?" Leonardo asked helping the older turtle sit up off the ground. Leo rubbed his head and nodded slowly. "Bad dream?" Leonardo asked and sat next to the turtle, giving Leo a concerned look.

"Something like that," Leo slowly sighed out.

"You want to tell me what it was about?"

Leo silently laughed, "I don't think that's a good idea."

"Why not," Leonardo questioned taking it offensively.

"You won't like what you hear," Leo puffed out.

"I'm sure it's not that bad."

"Oh, believe me it is."

"I can handle it."

"I don't think I feel comfortable telling you. One of the others might hear me."

"You mean our brothers?"

"_Our_," Leo said with an unnatural tone to it.

"Ya, I mean if you don't want me to-"

Leo chuckled unexpectedly, "Its fine little bro."

Leonardo smiled, "You want to go topside?" Leonardo stood up and offered a hand.

"Cant remember the last time I went roof jumping…" Leo paused and smiled, "Let's do it."

_**With the Mikey's**_

Mikey silently sat up and stretched out. With a big yawn, Mikey let his legs hang off the matrices. The bed wasn't that comfy, but it beats sleeping on the ground. Mikey looked over his shoulder looking at the clock that was between him and the other orange clad turtle. 10:26am, "Great," Mikey puffed out. He looked at Michelangelo and sighed out. "I'm not that lazy, am I?" Mikey asked aloud making the other turtle shift positions.

"Banana….don't eat….monkey…" Michelangelo mumbled in his sleep.

Mikey chuckled and came to the turtles side, "I'm gona eat your banana."

"N-no…" Michelangelo made a small frown.

"Here I go, I'm gona eat it." Mikey covered his mouth preventing him from laughing.

"No…mine….not, yours."

Mikey smiled, "Nom, nom, nom."

The other turtle shifted in his bed, "No! Mine!" Michelangelo almost yelled raising his hands in the air trying to grab an unseen object.

"Nom, nom, nom," Mikey pretended to eat the banana that the other turtle wanted. Michelangelo let out an angry growl and shot out his hands to his side hitting Mikey in the face. Mikey fell backwards, "Ow!"

Michelangelo sat up slowly and rubbed his eyes. When his eyes fell on Mikey he grinned, "Dude, what happened to you?"

Mikey jumped to his feet, "You hit me!"

"I think I would remember hitting you," Michelangelo crossed his arms.

"Ya well you were asleep and…never mind." Mikey made his way to his bed and sat down. "Hey do you have any comics?" Mikey tuned to face the smile of his twin.

"Are you kidding me? Of course I do, what kind of Michelangelo would I be if I didn't have any?" Michelangelo leaped off his bed and ran to a book case. Turning around he had more then 10 comic books in his arms. "Here we are," Michelangelo placed them on Mikey's bed. "This one's my favorite," Michelangelo placed a laminated book in front of Mikey.

"Dude" Mikey shouted excitedly. "I have been looking for this copy for years!" Mikey grabbed the comic and gave it a gentle hug. "Can I?"

"Read it, yes. Have it, uh, no" Michelangelo smirked as the orange masked turtle frowned.

The door squeaked open and Raph poked his head in, "Told ya." Raph said looking over his shoulder. The door opened fully reviling Raph and Raphael, who crossed there arms at the same time. "You owe me 20 bucks," Raph smirked.

"Why does he owe you $20?" Mikey asked putting the comic down.

"Raph said you guys were reading comic books, I said you were playing with Michelangelo's stupid dolls," Raphael gave an angry glare towards Raph.

"There not dolls!" Michelangelo crossed his arms and huffed.

"Ya they are," the two red clad turtles replied.

"No there not," Michelangelo protested.

"Yes they are."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."  
>"NO!"<p>

"YES!"

"NO-"

"Dude you have action figures!" Mikey asked suddenly, making Raph slap his forehead.

"Ya," Michelangelo replied with a big grin on his face.

"You still owe me 20 dollars," Raph turned to Raphael.

"Ya, well when you forget about it I'll pay ya. Now let's go to the dojo, Fearless Leader is probably in there waiting for us." Raphael uncrossed his arms leading his twin.

"You call him Fearless Leader?" Raph smirked, "Me to!"

_**With the Leo's**_

Leonardo ran in front of the older turtle leading him over the city of New York. "So," Leonardo started. "What was the dream?"  
>Leo ran up next to him with a smirk plastered on his face, "You'll have to beat me first to find out." With that Leo shot forward.<p>

Leonardo let out a little chuckle, "You think you can beat me old man?" Leonardo raced forward trying to ketch up with Leo.

…_**Lair…**_

Don and Donatello were sitting in the kitchen with cups of coffee resting in there hands, when Raph and Raphael came down stairs. Don looked up from his conversation and gave his brother a smile. Raph offered him a small smile and looked around, "Hey where's Leo?"

"They went out for a morning run," Donatello said taking a sip of his coffee.

"How long have they been out?" Raphael asked. The two purple bandied turtles shrugged. "Well thanks for the help," Raphael huffed and walked towards the dojo, with Raph hot on his heals.

"So," Donatello blinked and turned back to Don, "You brother said the older turtles should be here in the next few hours. How many more do you think we have left?"

"Oh, Leo said that…Uh? Well Leo must have wanted to dodge the question that Leonardo asked him. Don't worry they wont be here in the next few hours. It's more of a few days at the most." Don took a sip of his coffee.

"That good," Donatello sighed in relief.

"Leo says we will be able to take down the other turtles easily. As long as there not as skilled as Leo then we are all good."

Donatello blinked a few times, "I hope not."

"What?" Donny asked confused.

"Leonardo said that when he was fighting Leo, when you first came here, that Leo dodged him with a lot of grace. From what I can tell, Leo is _really_ skilled."  
>Don chuckled and put a hand behind his neck, "Well you know Leo. Always training, any way he has a lot of years on us."<p>

_**With Leo's**_

Leonardo quickly jumped down an ally taking a shot cut that he devised when he and his brothers raced. Leonardo quickly ran into another ally avoiding all street lights and jumped up to a roof. Leo was a couple feet away when Leonardo popped out. Leonardo held out a hand making Leo skidded to a stop and put his hands on his hips, "You cheated!"

"You didn't say we couldn't," Leonardo smiled. "Now that I beat you, you must tell me your dream."

"I…uh, do I have to?" Leo asked.

"Yes," Leonardo said sternly.

Leo sat on the ground and rubbed his neck, "Well it wasn't really a dream…more of a bad memory." Leonardo sat next to the older turtle and looked at him. Leo looked at the ground playing with a pebble as he talked about his dream. "When I walked into the room, I tripped over something." Tears came to the corner of his eye. Leo shut it quickly making the tear slide slowly down his cheek. "R-Raph," Leo's throat started to burn as images of his memory flooded his vision. "H-he…blamed me for what he did to Master Splinter. He convinced Mikey and Don that, _I_ did _that_, to Sensei." Leo took in a deep, unsteady breath. "Please don't tell anyone," Leo looked at Leonardo who had concerned features.

"I won't," Leonardo bowed his head. "I know I'm already asking too much, but how did you lose your eye sight?" Leonardo looked at the covered eye.

Leo moved his hand to place over the patch, "I didn't lose my sight…I lost my eye, completely." Leo heard Leonardo gasp in shock. "One day," Leo started to remember that fateful day.

***Laughs Evilly* A cliffhanger? I would never! It may not be a good one but I wanted to leave you with that. Just to wonder what happened. Don't worry, you will know what happened. There getting to know each other HOW CUTE! Hehe, Reviews and Reviews…that is all.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Sorry for not updating sooner. But I am back with another chapter! Enjoy I own nothing except my turtles. WARNING: Ralf cusses in this chapter. ^_^**

**Mikey, Raph, Don or Donny- 80's**

**Donatello, Michelangelo, Raphael, Leonardo- 2k3**

**Leo- MINE**

_*Flashback*_

_Leo sat on his bed, mending to his broken ankle. Ralf told him to leave, only problem was, he couldn't stand, let alone walk. Leo managed to crawl to his bed room by leaning on the wall. Taking a breath, Leo grabbed his bag and slung it over his shoulder. The blue masked turtle grabbed a stick and slid it under his arm. He walked to his bed room door, opened it slowly and peeked out. The hallway was lit dimly and his brothers' doors were closed. Leo sighed and hobbled down the steps. "Where are you going," A voice startled Leo making him jump._

_Leo turned around meeting furious blue eyes. "Oh, it's just you Mikey."_

"_My name is not Mikey! It's Mike!"_

"_Well not much of an improvement," Leo snapped._

"_Where are you going?' Mike demanded again._

"_Uh, Raph…Ralf told me to leave. So as you can see, I'm leaving."_

_Mike stared into his brothers chocolate brown eyes, "Where are you going?"_

"_You just asked that," Leo said leaning on his handmade cane._

_The orange bandied turtle's eyes started to water, he blinked them dry. "I," Mike started. His throat started to burn, "I…I know who did it." Mike said looking at the ground._

"_What?" Leo asked concerned._

"_I know who…_killed_…Master Splinter." Leo's face went pale as his heart skipped a beat. Leo's throat clumped not letting him speak. Mike read his brothers reaction, "It wasn't you. I know it wasn't. I heard it all, when Ralf said he was jealous." Mike swallowed, "It wasn't you Leo." Mike let the tears slowly fall down his face, "I'm so sorry for doing the things I have done to you. I'm just so scared," Mike ran into his brother giving him a hug, pressing his face into his brothers plastron. "I'm…so scared of him Leo." Mike was giving a light sob, drenching his brothers chest with his tears. Leo was dumfounded. Mike said sorry. Leo froze when his brother gave him a hug, something he wasn't use to._

"_W-who?" Leo managed to get out._

"_Ralf…he doesn't know I know. If he did then….I don't want to be beaten to. I know you can handle it Leo. I'm so sorry…so sorry." Mike was whispering, "I'm so sorry…sorry…so sorry."_

"_Mikey," Leo started, "Mikey. I need to leave. I forgive you."_

_Mike looked up from his embrace, "No." Mike shook his head, "Don't leave me here. Please don't…"_

_Leo gave his brother a concerned look, "I will stay here for a little while longer, okay?" Mike gave his brother a small smile and walked with him to the couch. They laid down and fell asleep._

"_What the hell!" A hash voice shouted. Mike fell off from the couch a looked up. Ralf stood above them with arms crossed. "Mike what the hell!"_

"_I…uh…." Mike looked back and forth, from both brothers. He stared into Leo's eyes pleading for help._

"_Mike, don't show dis peace of shit affection!" Ralf shouted hoisting his little brother to his feet. "He don't disserve it!" Ralf hissed looking at Leo. Ralf spit at Leo hitting him in the face with the saliva._

"_It wasn't his flat Raph….Ralf. I was about to leave. Mike was sleeping on the couch and I was tiered. I'll leave now," Leo got to his feet and put the cane under his arm._

"_No," Ralf snapped. "I told ya to leave at night. I told ya the consequences, and yet you ignore them." Ralf stepped in front of Mike, "Mike go get your bags packed. Tell Darin to pack his stuff to. We're leavin'."_

"_But-but…" Mike stared at Leo. Watching Ralf pull out his sai's and step dangerously close to his brother. "Ralf stop, please!" Mike yelled out grabbing his brothers arm._

"_Go get pack Mike. I'm not gona tell ya again!" Ralf snapped tugging his arm free. Mike stumbled back and fell to the ground. Leo was backing away from Ralf as a gin grew on the psychotic turtle's face. "Time ta pay Leo," Ralf snapped in a mocking tone._

"_Raph…Raphael." Leo pulled out his best leader voice._

"_I told ya my name an't Raphael, dumb ass!" Ralf pulled back his sai making Mike cry out. Ralf brought down the weapon to meet with Leo's face. A cry came from the blue masked turtle.  
>"Leo!" Mike screamed out, "What the hell Ralf!"<em>

_Ralf was studying his sai before turning around. On his sai was a bloody ball with red strings hanging from the back. Ralf gave an evil chuckle, "He has ta pay Mike."  
>"You're crazy you know that!" Mike snapped coming to Leo's side. Leo was clenching his face, blood was squeezing threw the green fingers.<em>

_Ralf threw the eye to the side and stepped forward, "Move Mike."_

"_N-no," Mike stood in front of the hurt turtle. "Please Ralf, we already hurt him enough. Just let him leave."_

_Ralf growled and kicked Mike to the side, "Stay out of this dirt bag!" Mike slammed hard against a wall and slowly fell to the ground unconscious._

"_Ralf? What the hell his happening here?" Darin asked coming into the room. Darin looked at Leo then back at the red clad turtle. "What happened?" Darin demanded._

"_Stay out of this Darin. Leo has ta pay, once an' for all," Ralf stepped forward. Leo looked up. Even though blood coved his vision he could tell Ralf was coming for him. He pushed himself away from his brother._

"_What are you going to do to him?" Darin asked not able to hide his fear._

"_What I should of done a long time ago." Ralf replied with an evil grin, Darin's eyes widened. He jumped into action plowing his older brother to the ground. Darin struggled to keep his brother pinned to the ground. Ralf got his foot under Darin and sent him into the ceiling. A loud cracking sound filled the tense air as the purple masked turtle fell painfully to the ground. Ralf turned back to Leo, who had a blood trail behind him as he struggled to escape. "No way," Ralf hissed._

*End of Flashback*

"And he came at me like a furious dog, ready to rip me to shreds." Leo shuddered at the thought.

"Wow," Leonardo breathed out.

"And when I woke up, everyone was gone. I was bleeding pretty badly. Luckily I learned how to take care of myself since Darin wouldn't do anything to help." Leo stood up, "What ta know anything else?" Leo held out his hand.

"Uh," Leonardo though. "No, I don't think so." Leo help Leonardo get to his feet.

"Well we should be getting home, every one must be worried." Leo said putting his hands on his hips.

"Your right," Leo and Leonardo quickly made there way home.

**First off, don't get your hopes up. The older turtles are not going to show up while the Leo's are gone…right now. They may later, but I have to type it up first. Any way, sorry for not updating earlier. I like this chapter, it was fun to type. I hope you liked it and REVIEWS PLEASE**


	9. Chapter 8

**Here is the next chapter in my story. !YAY! I want to thank all of my reviewers, so…Thanks! Enjoy I only own my mean turtles and nothing else.**

**Donny or Don, Raph, Mikey- 80's**

**Donatello, Michelangelo, Raphael, Leonardo- 2k3 turtles**

**Leo-MY TURTLE!**

The lair was filled with laughs when the two leaders came back from there morning run. The eight turtles sat in the living room with the TV on. "So what did you two do while you where on your run?" Don asked.

"Just ran," Leo replied.

"Oh really," Donatello crossed his arms.

"Ya," Leonardo looked at Leo and gave him a small smile.

"Some how I don't believe that," Mikey said eating chips that he shared with his twin.

"Well believe it," Leo gave them a playful smile. The room was quite until a light filled the room. It was a small flash of light that startled the turtles.

"My sons?" A voice called threw the lair. Every one grew still, until four turtles sprang up from there seats.

"Master Splinter!" The four cheered happily. The three younger turtles had smiles growing on there faces till they sprang up and ran behind the old rat.

"Hello my sons," Splinter said not noticing the three turtles that jumped impatiently behind him. When he turned he was tackled down by the three.

"Master Splinter," Mikey cried cheerfully.

Splinter got to his feet and studied the three carefully, "My sons?"

"Oh," Michelangelo forgot, "these are our twins from a different dimension they came to help us with defeating some other turtles."

Splinter turned back toward the smiling three turtles and smiled, "Welcome, my sons," the three cheered gleefully.

_**Leo's POV**_

_Oh god,_ I thought. He was here. I can't face him again. What am I going to say? What if I can't stop myself? I grabbed my head in frustration. Leonardo walked into the room with a smile, "Leo come on." He walked out of the room. I hesitated before following. His back was faced towards me. Then all eyes were on me, I don't know why but I felt as if I did something horribly wrong. Leonardo's were the worst. His eyes looked scared and fear shot threw me. Splinter followed there gaze towards me. My blood froze and I stepped back getting ready to run. Splinter studied me before smiling at me. My heart stopped and I shook my head.

"I'm sorry." My voice sounded shy and fearful. I turned around and ran out of the lair. Tears threatened my eye. I shut it hard and ran without my eye sight. My feet splashed hard against the water. I ran like I have never run before, deeper and deeper into the sewer tunnels. _I'll get lost,_ I thought, _and then I won't have to see him again._ My heart couldn't take it. I lost him before and I wouldn't want to see him die in my arms again.

I slowly came to a stop and opened my eye. It was dark in the sewers but there was a manhole that showed street lights. My back meet the wall and I slid down slowly. I grabbed my legs and pulled them close to my plastron. My head rested on my knees and I took in full deep breaths. It was about a good hour till I decided to go up to the surface. The sun was about to set so I thought no one would be out. I ran along the roof tops until I felt someone watching me. I quietly and without thinking, hid into the shadows.

_**Leonardo's POV**_

"I'm sorry," Leo said quietly and ran out of the lair. I mentally slapped myself. I knew he would act like this. I should have taken this slower. Everyone is looking at me now, probably because I know him best.

"Leonardo," Splinter snapped me out of my thoughts.

I quickly turned around, "I…I have to go after him." I took off towards the older turtle and followed the sound of feet hitting the water silently. I slowly came next to him and stood there watching him. He was sleeping. I felt bad for him. It was about three hours before he woke up. I was next to him, but he never addressed me. Concerned I followed him up to the surface. He ran a good few miles, until he slid into the shadows. "Leo?" I asked silently.

A sigh came from the shadows, "Oh. It's just you." When I saw his face I gave him a concerned look. "Don't look at me like that," Leo snapped.

"Sorry," I breathed out.

"It's fine."

"Look Leo," I started but his hand shot up making me stop.

"I know I screwed up. It's just…never mind. Let's get back I want to apologize for my harsh actions."

_**Figures POV**_

The six turtles slowly breathed out after the blue one ran after something. We _just_ got here, and I was confused at the sight. "Great," my younger brother breathed out.

"Shut up," I snapped silently. It was to late the rat heard us and turned towards our hiding spot.

"Nice job," my other brother hissed.

"Come out now," The rat demanded.

"Covers blown," I breathed out. My green skin came into view as I fell out of my hiding place. The three younger turtles gasped out. I smirked.

"I-is that?" The orange one asked.

"Yes Michelangelo," the younger red one growled.

"So where is Leonardo going?" I asked. No one replied they all just stared at me with anger. My younger brothers stepped forward and took out there weapons. "Looks like we'll have ta beat the information out of ya." I gave a battle cry and we sprang into action.

**Thank god this chapter is over. I probably screwed up the whole story.**

***slaps self repeatedly***

**I couldn't decide what I wanted to do for this chapter. Oh well, I hope you guys liked it. Sorry it's so short but the next chapter will be out tomorrow! REVIEWS PLEASE!**


	10. Chapter 9

**So I finally figured out how the rest of the story is going to go. Go Steve! (My nickname) Any way next chapter hope you enjoy….i own nothing, except my turtles**

**Leonardo, Michelangelo, Donatello, Raphael- 2k3**

**Mikey, Don or Donny, Raph- 80's**

**Ralf, Mike, Darin, Leo- Mine**

_**Mikey's POV**_

_Not again,_ I thought, _oh please NOT AGAIN!_ There they are, standing right in front of me. Ready to kill my brother again, I shook my head. Raph is growling beside me and gripping his Sais. The other turtles are frightened. I guess we should have prepared them for this. Leonardo ran after Leo, _I hope they didn't see Leo._

"I-is that?" Michelangelo asked. He took a step back and I gave an uneven sigh in response.

"Yes Michelangelo," Raph said.

"So where is Leonardo going?" Ralf asked. I mentally cheered, _good he didn't see Leo._ The two other older turtles stepped forward, Ralf smirked, "Looks like we'll have ta beat the information out of ya." Ralf gave a battle cry and he jumped at us. Mike came at me and my twin. He unleashed his chucks and we mimicked.

"Where is that twerp going?" Mike asked. I growled and sent a punch for his face, he blocked it. Mike jumped in the air and kicked Michelangelo away from us. The older turtle then grabbed my neck and gave me an evil smile. I struggled against his grip, but he was to strong. My eyes lead to meet his, I gulped fearing my end.

_**Donny's POV**_

Darin lunged at me with his Bo hitting my chest. I came to the ground and all my air in my lungs were pushed out. Darin was on top of me smirking like the devil. I closed my eyes, the picture of my Leo popped in my head. The weight was released from my chest letting me take in a big gulp of air. My eyes shot open when I heard a scream erupt to my left. I looked that way seeing Raph and Raphael pinned against the ground with there weapons holding there wrist. A growl raddled my throat and I lunged at the red bandied turtle. I caught him off guard, my weapon hit his head and he stepped backwards holding the now bleeding wound. I took that time to release one of Raphael's wrists. I was unable to do the other because Ralf slashed at me with his sai. I jumped back and twirled my Bo, getting ready to fight. "Hey Darin," Ralf screamed unexpectedly. "Keep this piece of shit out of my fight!" I blinked and cocked my head.

"You to scared to fight me," my words came out to confident.

Ralf growled, "No. I just want ta fight these dumbasses." Ralf ran at me and sent me flying past Darin and Donatello. I slammed into a wall, and slid down slowly. When I was about to get up another object slammed into my plastron, making me crash back into the wall. I opened my eyes and looked at the orange clad turtle that lay almost unconscious on top of me.

"Michelangelo," I snapped trying to bring him back.

"Uh," Michelangelo grabbed his head and moaned.

"Get off me, I need to help Donatello," I looked at Mikey. He was gripped by the neck and turning a deep purple. "You need to help Mikey too." I added before pushing him off. Michelangelo stumbled to his feet before rushing off to help his twin. I turned back to Donatello. Darin and him where at it full force, but Donatello was losing poorly, "So," I said to myself, "Looks like there just as talented as Leo." I ran at the older turtle screaming my head off.

_**Leo's POV**_

Leonardo and I were walking casually threw the sewers and laughing silently. "So," Leonardo started, I gave him a smile. "When do you think the other turtles will come here?"

"Fist off, we need to make sure to keep you safe from them. Cause you know, they wanna kill ya." Leonardo laughed dryly and his face went pale. I wrapped my arm around his neck, "Don't worry little bro. I'll protect ya." Leonardo smiled and wrapped an arm around my neck. He was a little short, I laughed.

"I wonder how there gona act when they see you."

"Time will only tell." I then heard soft sound of metal on metal. I stopped immediately and dropped my arm. Leonardo stepped away and raised an eye ridge.

"What's wrong?" My blood ran cold and I gulped unable to answer. "What is it?" Leonardo demanded again. The only response I made was me shooting off towards the lair. I heard Leonardo's fast and steady foot steps behind me. When we came to the lair door I heisted before grabbing the handle that made the bricks slid slowly apart. My heart stopped when I looked at the scene in front of me. Leonardo came to my side but I quickly slid him behind me. The battle stopped with all eyes on me. The three older turtle's eyes grew big. Mike had Mikey's neck cutting off his air supply. But when his eyes landed on me his grip loosened sending my little brother to the ground. I took a step back. Darin had the end of his stick painfully pressed against Donatello, my other little brother. I took another step back. Raph was pinned to the ground, while Raphael and Ralf stood in a weird attack stance, they stopped in mid fight. Donny and Michelangelo got off the ground but stopped there war cry's when the brick doors slid open. And Master Splinter, who I was coming back to apologize to, was unconscious on the kitchen table that was shattered underneath him. Memories flooded my mind as I looked at the three turtles. Mike's eyes looked watery, and so did Darin's. But Ralf's drilled into my heart with complete disgust.

"L-Leo?"

**Another Cliffhanger, uh I am so mean. So any questions? No? Good! I hope you enjoy the story so far REVIEWS PLEASE**


	11. Chapter 10

**In Point of Views again, hope you don't mind. Not really in a writing mood, so if this chapter sucks don't come crying to me. The FLASHBACKS are in NORMAL POV.**

**Full names-2k3**

**Shortened names-80's**

**Leo, Ralf, Mike, Darin- Mine**

_**Mike's POV**_

One minute my hand is wrapped around the little bastered neck, then he's out of my grip falling to the floor and my dead brother is standing in there doorway. I cant breath right now, I try and force air into my lungs but even with all my effort, I can't take in a single breath. My throat burns and my eyes water, I start crying. He takes a step back when he looks at me, then another when he sees Darin and Ralf. My mouth opens to speak. I only get out a low whimper.

"L-Leo?" I quickly look to my left. Ralf said his name, RALF, the person who killed my big brother said his name in a heartbreaking way. I shake my head trying to wrap my mind around it. Someone steps out from behind my brother, it's another Leo. "So that's where ya went," Ralf smirks and I tense. Ralf steps forward only to be stopped by a growl that erupts from my brother. I stare at Leo in surprise. _He's standing up to Ralf_, my jaw drops.

"Your not going anywhere near him Ralf," Leo snaps. Ralf growls and Leo grabs the other turtles shoulder, "Nether are you two." Leo is glancing between me and Darin. I shake my head and step forward. Leo gives me a hateful glare. I let my tears fall down my cheeks as I step forward, slowly gliding towards my eldest brother.

"Leo," I start and he growls at me. I clear my throat, "Leo. Please."

"What do you want," Leo barks.

"Y-your…alive," I try to give him a small smile, he's just glaring at me.

"Have you not wrapped you tiny brain around it yet," Ralf snarls.

"Shut up Ralf," Leo growls. "What do you want Mike?"

"I-I…" I don't know what I want. I guess I want to be with my brother again, but that seems like a long shot. I open my mouth to speak but Darin interrupts.

"I know what I want," Darin swallows when Leo gave him a vile glare.

"Well?" Leo snaps.

Darin breaths in deep then drops his staff, "I want to be with my big brother." I can hear Ralf screaming at Darin, but we both ignore him, I drop my weapons as well. The two orange clad turtles gasp silently, and I look at Darin and smile. Something tugs at his lip. I think he gave me a smile, haven't seen one of toughs in a long time. My eyes close, "I'm really sorry Leo."

*Flashback*

_Ralf came out of Master Splinter's room smiling sinisterly. Mike and Darin sat on the couch cradling each other. "W-why would he do that Darin?" Mike asks moving closer to his brother._

_Ralf studied the scene, "listen up." The anger in his voice made the two younger turtle look up. "I need ta talk to both of ya, about what happened in there," Ralf pointed towards the room that Leo lay unconscious in. Ralf smiled at the younger turtles, "I'm the top turtle now. So if ya disobey me. You'll end up just as bad as Leo." The two nodded slowly afraid to do anything else. "Rule two, if Leo does something bad, ya beat 'im up for it."_

"_Why," Mike demanded._

_Ralf glared at him, "Because," the hatred in his voice made the two shake, "I said so." Once the older turtle walked out of the room, the two started sobbing._

*Flashback End*

_**Darin's POV**_

I dropped my Bo and listen to Ralf scream. "What the Hell is wrong with you?" The two other red bandied turtles and the purple ones all crowded around behind me, not even attempting to get close to my brother and the other turtle. Mike drops his chucks and looks at me. Then he closes his eyes, I laugh lightly.

"Leo," I start out but he held up a hand.

"Darin, I don't need an excuse from you or Mike. I need an excuse from Ralf."

I turn to look at Ralf, he is growling and turning red. "What excuse," Ralf demands clenching his fist.

"Why you killed all the other Leo's." Leo turned to me, "I actually need an excuse from you two." His voice is stern and steady I gulp getting ready to talk.

*Flashback*

_Mike came running out of the dojo after complaining to Leo about getting the wrong dinner. Darin gave him an apologetic look. He breathed in deep and stepped into the dojo. Leo was lying on the floor leaning against a wall. Darin shook off the feeling of dread and took out his Bo. "You have been a bad turtle, Leo." Darin hissed his brother's name. Leo replied making Darin's knees shake. Darin hated doing this to his brother. But getting pounded by Ralf was much worse. Darin only hoped that his brother knew that he still loved him. The stick was sent down to meet his brothers' ankle, feeling the bone crack underneath it. Ralf had told them if Leo ever spoke Splinters name to lean down and whisper into his ear. Darin leaned down and whispered into his brother's ear, "You killed him."_

_Leo defended himself by screaming, "I did NOT!" Once Darin was out of the room he broke down crying in his room. He knew everything, Mike came running out of Master Splinters room crying, saying 'Ralf killed Splinter and is blaming it on Leo,' the night Ralf announced himself as top turtle._

*Flashback End*

_**Leo's POV**_

Sure I admit that I believe my younger brothers. But I do not trust Ralf, for heavens sake, he made me this way! Now I'm watching Darin breath in getting ready to speak. But Ralf growls loudly, "I an't gona listen to this bullshit!" I send him a glare and he grabs something from his belt. I didn't react in time. One minute the room is smoke bomb free, the next second clouds cover my vision. I'm coughing, trying to breath in deep and smoke free breaths. I grab Leonardo's arm, and listen to him cough. I hear another explosion and open my eyes. Ralf has purple fill pills in his hand. He has something wrapped around his face and he glares at me. Fear fills me as I watch him slam the pills to the ground. Purple clouds eat my brothers from my sight. There is a weird sent in the air and I cover my mouth, I still have a hold on Leonardo. The room starts to spin and my muscles weaken. I feel Leonardo collapse on to the ground, he pulls me with him. My eyelid is heavy and I try to fight the sleep that is eating at my mind. Someone walks next to me and bends down. "Once I kill ya, stay dead." The voice chuckled, "Lets see how long your friend here stays alive."

**Dun Dun DUNN! Oh No! *Girl screams* *Evil Laugh* Man cliffhangers, gotta love them. So, is there anyone else that is reading this story instead of, Who am I. Well. I'm Just Me, D'Fuentes, Rose Black Dragon, MillionDollarNinja, and Lunatic's Lament? Any way I wanted to thank you guys that have reviewed my story, it makes me happy!**

**PEOPLE WHO HAVE READ Kaizen…if you haven't then you know…read it…please. The sequel will come out tomorrow, this weekend, or Monday. When ever I have a chance to type it up, but it should be up soon! I will tell you the title next chapter in this story.**

**REVIEWS, REVIEWS**


	12. Chapter 11

**This is going to be a short chapter, hope you don't mind. I'm not going to update in the next few days, sorry. But I do have another idea of a story! I will give you the summary, tell me what you think. Well enjoy I only own my turtles.**

**Leonardo, Michelangelo, Donatello, Raphael- 2k3**

**Mikey, Raph, Donny or Don- 80's**

**Leo, Ralf, Mike, Darin- Mine**

**Onward!**

_**Leonardo's POV**_

The first thing I noticed wasn't that my head hurt nor that I herd dragging sounds from behind me. The thing I noticed first, was that I was slung over someone's shoulder floating above the ground. My vision was blurred but I looked up at the person. I couldn't make out a lot but the person looked like Raph, so I let out a sigh of relief. Groaning came from behind me. I sent a quick look back, trying not to grab Raphael's attention. Blue caught my sighed and sent chills down my spine. Leo was being dragged behind me. _Why is Raph dragging Leo?_ I stole another quick glace to Raph now that my vision is restored. I felt all my blood turn to ice and my face depart of its natural color. _Oh god,_ I thought shaking my head. Ralf looked down at me with an evil smirk and slammed me down on the ground.

"Good," His voice was dry and smug. "You're both awake." Leo sat next to me grabbing his head glaring at the red clad turtle. "I don't wanna carry ya anymore, so you're walkin'."

Leo growled, "Why should we?"

Ralf grabbed Leo's head and slammed it into the sewer wall making a bad dent in the bricks, "HEY!" I yelled in defense.

"Shut your trap," Ralf snapped at both of us, "Start walkin'." We both remained still glaring at the depraved turtle. "Fine," Ralf started. He grabbed his sai and reached out and grabbed me before I could blink. "Start walkin' or your going to breath in blood, got it?" Ralf put his razor sharp blade up to my throat and I nodded slowly. Ralf turned to Leo, "Get up and walk next to me. If any of ya try to escape little Leo here is going to die a slow an' painful death." Leo looked at Ralf then to the sai, then to me. He breathed in deep and shook his head. "Good," Ralf made me walk slow and steady steps.

"So," Leo started. "How long have we been out?"

Ralf gave a vile chuckle, "2 hours."

_How are we going to get out of this one?_ I thought feeling the cold metal touch my skin.

_**Raph's POV**_

I woke to the sound of ruff yelling, and I slowly sat up grabbing my pounding head. Someone came to my side and put something against my chest. Another pair of hands stuck the fingers under my chin. I slapped the olive green hands away, "'m f'n'." My voice slurred and I shook my head clearing the fuzz from my memory.

"Raph, take it easy you hit your head pretty hard when you passed out." Donatello said putting something back on my chest. "He seems fine," Donatello whispered to Don.

"Wait," I shot to my feet swaying a little, "Where is Leo?" The room was quite everyone had there eyes planted to the ground. "Where. Is. Leo," I demanded.

Mikey walked up to me with Leo's shell cell, "We don't know."

"How long was I out?"

"3 hours," Raphael crossed his arms glaring at the entrance.

"Well," Michelangelo came next to me, "How are we going to find our brothers?"

**Again sorry for it being so short this is the best I can do for the next few days.**

**OH Almost forgot, my idea for another story….**

_**Mutant Games**_

I woke up a forest surrounded by my brothers. We all had the same questions running threw our minds, How did we get here? And how are we going to get out? As we stood around taking in our surroundings a screen flickered on behind us. We all turned to look at the person on the TV. He had short brown hair with tan skin and moss eyes. "Hello mutants," His voice was deep and spine chilling. "My name is Cole Knights. I am an expert on hunting, number one hunter in the whole world. I have hunted many animals, but none by far are as amazing as you. There is no escaping from the Zan Forest, so don't try. I will give you 30 minutes to run, and it starts….now." Cole chuckled, "Let the Mutant Games begin." The television shut off leaving me and my brothers speechless. Another thought slammed into my mind, Are there more mutants in this game, then just me and my brothers?

**So? Please review and tell me if it's a good idea would really appreciate it! REVIEWS PLEASE! Bye…**


	13. Chapter 12

**I'm so proud of myself. I was able to find a computer and a quite place to type up this chapter! I am still very sorry for last chapter to be very short…very sorry.**

**Long names (Older turtles) - 2k3 turtles**

**Shortened names (younger turtles) - 80's turtles**

**Leo, Mike, Darin, Ralf- MINE  
>Oh, Rose Black Dragoon, I know the new story seems complicated and I have taken that to heart, in a good way. So, sadly, I am going to hold off the sequel to Kaizen and write the Mutant Games after or a few chapters before this story is done. Enjoy, I only own my turtles.<strong>

_**Leo's POV**_

My teeth rubbed together every time we turned a corner in the maze of the sewers. We have been walking for a few hours and my muscles have started to scream. My heart is pounding in my chest each time I glance at my little bro who has a weapon at his throat. Escape plans raced threw my mind, but none of them turned out well. My feet slam against the wet bricks and my breathing is becoming more unsteady. Leonardo tried looking at me but was forced to look forward by the sai producing a small rip in his green skin. Small light beams streamed down from a manhole that we stopped under. Ralf glared at me then to Leonardo who had his eyes fixed on my dry blood wound that sat on my head. Taking a breath I start up to the surface and removed the lid. The ally is dimly lit by the street lamp but it was clear from human eyes. Once I planted my feet on the cement I put a hand down and grabbed my little brothers hand helping him up to the surface. Ralf gracefully made his way up and quickly grabbed Leonardo. Without a word he scaled to the top of a building and dragged my brother with him. We stood silently on the roof watching Ralf look from building to building. Leonardo is studying my face and I glare at him to stop. His eyes look away for a second but come back to meet me eye to eye, sighing makes him look away again. Ralf's eyes land on an apartment just across the street. It was a quiet looking room, with the lights turned off. We jumped quickly to that building and landed on the fire escape right outside the window. Ralf gave me a cold glare making me open the window silently and slip into the room.

The room was lit by the rays of the moon, showing me my surroundings. The walls were painted a colorless orange with red couches laid around a small TV that sat on a small brown stand. I walked around the room examining places to escape with hopes of both of our survival. Ralf walked up next to me and hissed silently in my ear to go check the rooms. I silently walked to the only room in the small apartment and opened it noiselessly. There was a queen size bed lying in middle of the room pressed against a wall that was colored a deep dry purple. A night stand sat on both sides of the bed with lamps turned off. Under the covers was a sleeping form that showed steady breathing. A ruff hand touched my shoulder and pushed me aside dragging my brother behind it. Ralf went to an empty wall and pinned Leonardo's wrist against it with his Sais, he glared at me then went to the form. I stepped forward wanting to scream but he mouthed 'Get me duck tape.' I shook my head furiously but he made me look at my brother. I let my shoulders drop sadly and went into the small kitchen and opened the compartments. I herd in the other room a quick scream then a silent moan. Finding the roll of tape I walked into the room and glanced sadly at the woman struggling against Ralf's iron grip. She had dark chocolate curly hair that hung below her shoulders. She had light skin that was covered with a tank top and shorts. He motioned me to give him the tape and I obeyed remembering my brothers' life is at steak. Fear crept into me as I slowly got closer to the insane turtle. Ralf quickly grabbed the tape and opened the closet that was filled with garments. Her green eyes pleaded as Ralf silently plastered the girls' mouth shut. He turned her around quickly and taped her wrist behind her. Ralf shoved her into the small closet and tide up her ankles then shut the door and turned to us. Soft whimpers could be herd behind the door. I shook off the chills that stuck to me and I tensed when Ralf snickered. "Let the fun begin."

_**Splinter's POV**_

I woke to the feeling of dread that filled the night air. Sliding my hands under me, I got to my feet and examined the seen in front of me. Two older turtles were up against the wall with there hands held above there heads. My sons had there weapons out pointing them towards the two turtles. "My sons," I said firmly, "What is the meaning of this?" The eight turtles moved there attention to me, noticing my presents. No one spoke they just moved there glare back to the older turtles. I took a step in front of the two turtles making my sons put there weapons down. I gave them a firm look then turned to the other turtles. They both wore masks, orange and purple. There masks had red stains on them making me raise an eyebrow. The one in the orange smiled sadly at me then moved his gaze to the ground. The purple one cleared his throat before speaking with his voice shaking.

"Master Splinter, my name is Darin and this is my brother Mike."

"You are the turtles that have come to kill Leonardo?"

Darin shook his head, "We were. But, then we saw our brother Leo….and-and."

A sad frown came to my lips as I watched the two let tears fall silently down there cheeks. "Where is the other one?"

Darin looked up and anger flashed threw his sad eyes, "He took them."

I let a sigh pass threw my lips as I turned to my six sons, "We must find them."

"W-we can't," the younger Donatello said quietly. I gave him a questionable look and he looked toward the two Michelangelo's that held two devices in there hands. "We found these on the ground," Donatello continued.

"What are we gona do about toughs two?" Raphael asked pointing to the older turtles.

"They are no threat," my words sounded confident.

"But-" the younger Raphael started but I held up a paw.

"Do not question me my sons. The only threat is the one called Ralf. Now, I must meditate on this matter." I left the room leaving the eight turtles to silently stare at each other.

**GO STEVE! I hope you like this chapter. I will try and get on the computer again tomorrow if my friend will let me. REVIEWS PLEASE!**


	14. Chapter 13

**And I am back! From, me friends house. You know what reviews I really like? I like the ones that help me with my work….like Turtle Lover Anon. Thank you for correcting me! Now, don't get me wrong I LOVE the reviews that say bla, bla, bla great story (you know those kinds) but thank you TLA for correcting me….all and all, every review I enjoy so keep up the great work on reviews ^_^ Enjoy, I only own my turtles.**

**Leonardo, Michelangelo, Raphael, Donatello- 2k3**

**Raph, Mikey, Don or Donny- 80's**

**Leo, Mike, Darin, Ralf- MINE!**

_**Leo's POV**_

The tape that holds my ankles and wrist down to a chair is rubbing my skin raw. I mentally slap myself for getting my little brother in this mess. I could have escaped when I got out of the tunnels. We could have run we could have escaped this mad turtle. But now Ralf is tying Leonardo to a chair across from me and my brothers eyes are fixed on me. _Great, _I slap myself again (Mentally). Once Ralf finishes tying up Leonardo, he glares at me then heads for the kitchen. Leonardo takes this time to talk to me.

"Leo?" His voice sounds strong. We make eye contact, "Do you have a plan?"

I chuckle in defeat and drop my head shaking it slowly, "No."

I feel his eyes grow wide at the word, "No?"

"Nope," I whisper this word admitting defeat.

"Well I have one," Leonardo sounds confident.

"Don't."

"What?" My little brother has a plan and I'm not supporting it, _Great._

"Don't," I repeat that word again hoping he doesn't speak again.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean," I lift my head up and look him in the eyes, "That we can't get out of here alive."

"Yes we can-"

"Don't you get it?" My voice is rising above a whisper, growing louder with each word that spills out of my mouth, "Ralf is much tougher then me. HELL," I'm shouting now, "I can't even defeat him! I can defeat you easily! So can RALF! I don't want to put your life in jeopardy! My life, FINE I DON'T CARE, HE CAN KILL ME IF HE WANTS! But yours," My voice grows quite as I drop my head, "Yours is worth something little bro."

A light chuckle comes from the kitchen and Ralf walks out with a sandwich, "Well Leo, I'll kill ya now if you don't care about yer life."

"Shut up," I spit this word and Ralf glares at me throwing the sandwich aside. "Aw," I taunt him, "Is little Raphie mad?"

"My name an't Raph," Ralf is taking angry steps toward me.

"Oh, sorry," I smirk making him snarl. "Now _Ralf_, you want to kill me or leave me for dead like the last pitiful attempt?" Ralf is growling taking even fuming steps forward. "You know," I look to the wall and examine its color, "I use to be scared of you. Now," I laugh then make eye contact with him, "Not so much. Cant be scared of something that's not a threat."

"You fucking bastered," Ralf barks at me then sends a fist to meet with my right cheek. I feel my jaw snap out of its socket and some of his bones break. Blood splatters out of my mouth as I fall hard onto the white carpet. I cough sending blood across the soft surface. I look up at Ralf and glare at him trying to move my jaw. Ralf is cradling his hand, "Next time you want talk like that, think twice before I break your jaw again." Ralf walks out of the room and into the bedroom grabbing some cloth to wrap his hand in. Leonardo is staring at me with sad eyes. My jaw is resting on the carpet as I try and move it without success. I huff out a sigh and close my eye trying to make the exploding pain disappear.

_**Ralf's POV**_

I come out of the bedroom and give my brother a cold hard glare. Then I move and pick him off the ground, grabbing his jaw I quickly snap it back into place making sure he feels more pain then usual. Leo opens his eye and moves his jaw painfully and I give him another hurtful glare. "So?" My voice sounds bitter, "Who wants to go first?"

"What do you mean?" Leonardo asks and I roll my eyes.

"God you're stupid."

"I'll go," I turn and face my big brother who is tensed and ready for torture.

"What?" Leonardo asks surprised.

"I'll go," Leo repeats slower and is eyeing the other turtle.

"Okay," I slap my hands together and start rubbing them, "Let the fun. Begin," I walk over to the kitchen a grab a few small knives and toss them in the air testing them. When I walk back into the room Leonardo is arguing with Leo, I shake my head. I place the knives down and go into the bedroom grabbing some of the girl's underwear and snicker. I walk into the living room and walk next to the younger turtle and stuff his open mouth with the clothing. He makes a gagging sound trying to get the handmade gag out but I quickly tape his mouth shut and lightly slap his cheek. Smiling I walk back over to the knives and stand in front of Leo. He is eyeing me and I give him a smirk and lift the small knife in the air aiming for his plastron. I bring down the knife and hit him in the middle of the chest and the knife sticks. Blood finds its way out of his wound and trails down his chest. "Oh, does that hurt?" I ask in a baby voice seeing if it will trigger any reaction. Sadly it doesn't and I sigh lifting a bigger knife, "Stay still." The kitchen knife hits him above the leg and I hear a gasp ring for my brother and I smile. "Did I hit something?" I strut over to him and grab the knives jiggling them roughly. Leo is making small gasps but nothing to bad, "I want you to scream!" I bark. The knife above his leg is oozing blood so I grab it and start turning it. His plastron is cracking with each turn I painfully manage. A light moan comes from Leo and I growl. "That's not good enough," I snap and yank the knives out. "I want you to scream in pain you bastered!" Iron fills the air as Leo's blood slips down his plastron and into the chair. "Maybe I should just take out another eye?" I question and see him tense. I laugh and bring the small knife up to his face. He snaps at me and manages to bite off some of my skin. "Damn IT!" I grab my arm and glare at my smirking brother. A fist forms and I send him to the ground punching him in the face again, but not breaking his jaw. I walk next to him and brutally kick him making the air in his lungs disappear.

_**Normal POV**_

Raphael walked impatiently around the lair with his hands behind his back. His brothers had been gone for two days and they still couldn't find any trace of them. Mike and Darin were sitting on the couch next to Mikey and Michelangelo watching TV. Raph sat next to the labs door with his hands on his knees and head leaning against the wall. Don and Donatello sat in the lab trying to find the answer of there brothers whereabouts. Master Splinter ordered the turtles not to go out until they had a led on there brothers.

Mikey sat up from the couch and looked at Mike, "Hey dudes?" The three turtles looked up from the TV.

"What?" Darin questioned.

"Doesn't Ralf have some sort of shell cell?"

"Ya," Mike said not getting the point of what he was saying.

"Well, couldn't…you know, you guys track it with yours?"

"Well ya," Darin said. His eyes shot open and he jumped over the couch running to the lab door getting a hateful glare from the turtles in red. "Donny, Donatello." Darin screamed banging on the door.

"They an't coming out, we already tried," Raph said.

Darin ignored the turtle and kept banging on the door, "Donatello, Don, Please open up!"

A shout came in from the lab, "What do you want?"

"I think I found a way to track Ralf and find the other turtles." The door swung open making every one crowd around Darin.

"What?" Donatello asked impatiently.

"We can track Ralf's cell," Darin smiled.

"You guys have one?" Donny asked looking confused, "Why didn't I think of that!"

"Well it was kind of Mikey's idea."

**YAY they may know where the turtles are. Reviews Please!**


	15. Chapter 14

**Sorry for the late update peps. So here is the next part in my story! Enjoy I only…oh you know.**

**Long names- 2k3**

**Short names- 80's**

**Ralf, Mike, Darin, Leo- Mine**

The six turtles ran threw the sewers following the turtles in purple. The ruff sound of feet hitting wet asphalt greatly increased the tension in the air. The two older turtles were placed in the front behind the leaders of the rescues mission. Raphael and Raph ran behind Darin and Mike, making sure they don't make any sudden movements. The two twin brats ran behind the red clad turtles eyeing there brothers quietly. Following the purple turtles under a manhole Donatello gestured up to the surface silently. Raph pushed past the older turtles and peeked out from under the disk and searched for any humans. Silently Raph removed the lid and slipped into the sunset shadows. Turtles spilled out of the black hole and Michelangelo closed the lid following his brothers up to the rooftops.

"Wow," Darin and Mike breathed out examining the sky. Few clouds floated next to the orange sun, as the sky mixed with a deep cherry and ginger. Without a word the turtles jumped across the roofs exchanging glances to the setting sun. Donatello stopped and examined the device he held in his olive fingers. Don came next to his twin and help him examine the device, they both looked up quickly meeting eye contact and frowns tugged at there mouths.

"What is it?" Raph demanded.

"We lost the signal," Donatello slightly whispered.

"How do ya lose a signal?" Raphael crossed his arms.

"Well Ralf probably destroyed the device," Darin quoted getting evil glares from the turtles in red and purple.

"But how does he know we were coming for him?" Mikey asked.

"Where was your last signal?" Darin ignored the little turtle.

"The last signal is from the ally between these two buildings," Don pointed to the ally below them. Swiftly the six turtles jumped into the shadows of the ally investigating any signs of life.

"I found somethin'," Raph said as his brothers' crowded him. In his hand was a small smashed devise.

"Well," Mikey paused.

"What do we do now?" Michelangelo finished the sentence, no one responded.

_**With Ralf**_

"Well isn't this just great!" Ralf puffed out looking out the window to the ally below. Six turtles stood in a circle looking at Ralf's shattered cell phone. Without a sound Ralf closed the window and examined the room. It was dark and blood stained the walls. Looking at the ground his brother lay on the ground unconscious bringing in ragged breaths laying in his own small puddle of blood. Leonardo was still tied up in the chair but his eyes looked frozen as they gazed upon the unresponsive Leo. Snickering, Ralf walked next to the younger turtle and ripped off his gag. "Leonardo?" Ralf sang his name. "Oh, Leonardo?" The turtles mouth hung open and Leonardo sat almost lifeless. "Come on big guy," Ralf smiled slapping the turtles pale cheek, "Time to wake up."

"D-Don't…to-touch him-m, _bastered,_" a low dry voice spoke up.

Moving his gaze to the ground, Ralf smirked as he saw his brother try and move his broken arms and legs, "I wouldn't move if I were ya." Ralf sat next to his older brother and smiled evilly, "I don't think you can move your legs or arms anytime soon."

"W-who…says?" Leo breathed in harshly and let out a loose growl.

"Well since I broke them, um…I think I would say so. Oh," Ralf rubbed his brothers head, "Just ta give ya hope, Yer brothers are outside in the ally looking for ya." Ralf stood up and walked next to the unresponsive younger turtle. "And while you were out," Ralf gave a sinister smile, "Me and Leonardo, played a little game."

Leo's eyes shot open and he felt pain shoot threw his whole body as he screamed, "You asshole! If you lay another hand on my bro! I will tear you limb from limb! I hope you made peace with God, because your life just turned into a living HELL!" Leo could feel his arms and legs shake as he put weight onto his broken legs. His arms fell freely next to his sides as he made it to his feet and swayed before taking one step and falling to the ground with a loud thump.

Ralf laughed loudly and came next to his fallen brother, "Oh, so sad."

_**With the six turtles**_

A loud scream came from one of the apartments as the turtles stood in a circle, "You asshole! If you lay another hand on my bro! I will tear you limb from limb! I hope you made peace with God, because your life just turned into a living HELL!" The six fell quite.

"That was Leo," Mike breathed out.

A laugh erupted from the top apartment and the turtles, without thinking, jumped up to the window and gasped.

**Oh god….Please review and write down your feelings I can handle it! REVIEWS PLEASE**


	16. Chapter 15

**Wow, one review for my last two chapters. T_T**

**It's okay as long as you guys make up for this chapter! Well here you are the next part in my very thrilling story! Oh who am I kidding its not thrilling…is it? I like to babble, ANY WAY! Enjoy…I only own my turtles, and nothing else O_o**

**Ralf, Leo, Darin, Mike- Mine**

**Don or Donny, Raph, Mikey- 80's**

**Michelangelo, Raphael, Leonardo, Donatello- 2k3**

**Got it? Good, ONWARD!**

The six stood shocked at the sight. Leo lay unconscious on the ground with Ralf hovering above him. Leonardo had a face of no expression, blank with brown eyes fix on his older brother. Blood slipped down the colorless walls and the once white carpet was crimson. Sharp Kitchen supplies lay around the floor colored in red. Ralf stood up from his crouched position by Leo's side and came next to Leonardo. The older turtle smiled at the sight of the unresponsive turtle. Grabbing his shoulder, Ralf rubbed it softly saying word that made the six gasp.

"We will have more fun." With that Ralf walked around to the chair, grabbed Leonardo's arms and started rubbing them. Humming a silently song, Ralf slowly slid his hands down Leonardo's plastron. In the eyes of blue masked warrior, tears formed at the edge.

"P-please….stop," A raspy voice came from Leonardo.

"And he speaks," Ralf chuckled rubbing the turtles legs. "Don't try and resist me, or you may turn out like Leo."

Leonardo's eyes trailed back to the lifeless turtle, "I-is he…dead?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out," Ralf smirked and came around to face Leonardo head on. Tears still streamed down the turtles face, but something flashed in the brown eyes. "Let the game begin," Ralf hissed leaning close to the turtle.

A shattering of glass drew Ralf's attention away from Leonardo. Six angry turtles stood strong in front of him.

"I knew you were crazy Ralf, but this. This is just wrong!" Mike snapped, twirling his chucks.

"Mike, Darin," Ralf growled. "What are you doing?"

"We're doing what's right," Darin barked stepping closer to his brother.

"Step away from my brother," Raphael took out his Sais, ready for a fight.

Silently Ralf backed away from the blue turtle with his hands up, "Six to one. That doesn't seem fair."

"You don't deserve fair, you scumbag," Mikey hissed.

"Wrong," a new voice chimed, "Seven to one," a loud crash echoed threw the small apartment. Ralf suddenly fell forward, leaving an angry girl holding half a broken lamp in her hands.

"Uh," Don was speechless as he watched the girl mover her gaze from the unconscious turtle to the six.

"Oh, Hi," the brown head rubbed the back of her neck feeling foolish. "My names Kaitlin," the girl held out her hand and smiled.

"Hey Kaitlin," Mikey smiled as he shook her hand, "My names Mikey."

"Hi Mikey," Kaitlin smiled, as the two orange bandied turtles talked to the girl, the other turtles helped there older brothers. Raph, Don, Darin and Mike went to help the battered up Leo. And Donatello, Raphael, helped untie there motionless brother.

"Hey Leo," Raphael shook his brothers' shoulders. "Come on bro, come back to us."

The watery orbs came to meet his brothers amber eyes, "Raph?" Leonardo silently whispered.

"Hey bro," Raphael smiled.

Surprisingly Leonardo fell forward hugging his brother sobbing, "I-I…was so, s-s-scared."

Raphael blinked a few times then wrapped his arms around his brother, "Its okay Leo." Donatello checked over his brother as Raphael soothed. Leonardo gently closed his eyes falling into a deep slumber.

Darin and Donny rushed to Leo's side checking for pulse, and wounds that are still bleeding.

"Leonardo is fine, steady heart beat, no wounds," Donatello breathed out. "What about Leo?"

"Leo had broken arms and legs. He lost a lot of blood, still is losing some." Don said as he gently flipped his brother on his back.

"He has a few broken rib bones, and a bad head wound. He may be in a coma," Darin looked to Kaitlin. "Miss," He called out.

"Yes?" Kaitlin asked.

"Do you have any cloth that we can use to stop my brother from bleeding to death?"

Kaitlin stood a few seconds, "Ya…I'll go grab some." Quickly Kaitlin ran out of the room and came back with towels, "Will this do?"

"Perfect, thank you," Darin smiled and took the cloth pressing it hard on his brothers wounds.

"We need to bring Leo home immediately," Donatello said as he came to Darin's side.

"What about Ralf?" Raphael asked kicking the limp form.

"Someone will need to carry him back to the lair. Then we will find out what to do with him."

As the turtles slid out of the window Kaitlin grabbed Michelangelo's arm pulling him back, "Wait."

"What's up?" Michelangelo asked as his brothers made it down to the ally.

"Will I ever see you again?" Kaitlin's eyes shined in the moon light making Michelangelo blush.

"I'll come back when my bro's are all better." Before Kaitlin could protest Michelangelo jumped down after his brothers smiling silently. Kaitlin looked down in the ally watching the orange clad turtle shut to manhole.

**Aww, a romance is blossoming! Hehe, so Reviews and the next update will be tomorrow, YAY!**

**REVIEWS PLEASE **


	17. Chapter 16

**Update TIME! Another story posted? Why yes, I am that awesome. XD**

**So, time to get serious. Reviews not so many T_T But that is understandable if you don't like the story. Oh, secret message time!**

**Who am I. Well. I'm just Me- Thank you! I liked the chapter to! WOOOHOOO, Romance, I suck at it. It really has NOTHING to do with this story, but it may for the sequel…What? Did I just say the S word? I WOULD NEVER! Unless the word is sequel then yes, yes I would! I'm glad you like the story so far keep up the reviews!**

**Rose Black Dragoon- *Clear throat*  
>Dearest Rose,<strong>

**Well what did you miss…*Thinking*…*Thinking* Well 1.) Yes sadly Ralf is that insane to…must I say the word…rape poor Leonardo. 2.) well read 1.)**

**For thrilling, I LOVE to be sarcastic, so I am not losing my confidence in my writing skills. SO NO HOPE IS REQUIRED! Like what ever superhero made this sentence up, Never give up NEVER SURRENDER! Where I got that bastard, pervert, swine, turtle Ralf. My mind, yup…it likes to make people like that ^_^ Argh to you 2, tehe. Leonardo is crying because of Ralf, and poor Leo tried saving his little bro. And I don't know if Leo will die or not…o_O…Oh who am I kidding! Ya I know if he is going to live or not but I'll let you see later. And yes to all Leonardo fans out there he will have the REVENGE you girls want! Outburst, NEEDED!**

**Well that took up half my page on Microsoft…OH WELL! What time is it? ADVENTURE TIME! No…ANOTHER CHAPTER IN One More Down!**

**Onward!**

The turtles slowly slid into the lair carrying the three unconscious turtles. All three went to the infirmary but one was tied down. "Mikey," Donatello called.

The orange masked turtle came running into the room, "What do ya need?"

"Towels, cold and warm water." With the last word Mikey quickly ran out of the room grabbing what ever he could find. "Michelangelo," Donatello called.

"Ya?" Michelangelo asked frantically.

"Blankets," Don said sternly working with his twin.

"Why did you put them to work?" Raphael asked as he held Leonardo's limp hand.

"They will probably get in the way with our work if we don't keep them busy," Darin replied helping the younger turtles.

"I got the blankets," Michelangelo practically screamed coming into the room.

"Raph, Raphael can you cover up Leonardo?" Don asked not looking up from his work. Without thinking the two turtles jumped into action happy to have something to do.

"Mike, Michelangelo?" Darin called. The two turtles turned there head to look at the older turtle. "Go make something for Leonardo when he wakes up." The two nodded and left the room. Mikey came into the room holding a bucket handle in his mouth with another hot bucket and towels in his hands, rapidly Mikey handed his brothers the supplies and stepped back waiting for another order.

"Mikey go help the others," Donatello quickly said taking a towel, "Raphael, Raph go put Ralf in the dojo." With a nod the two stepped out of the room and the door shut hard behind them leaving the sound to eco threw the lair.

~ ~ (Time Pass) ~ ~

The turtles walked around the living room anguish of the three turtles to tell the condition of Leo. Once hot soup sat on the kitchen table, set aside for the two injured brothers. Silently, the door to the infirmary opened and three brothers stepped out looking exhausted. All five turtles looked up to meet there gaze. "Leonardo has a slight fever, not to high but we still have to make sure it does not go any higher." Donatello rubbed his eyes.

"Leo," Don started out clearing his throat. "He lost a _lot_ of blood."

"Raphael or Raph?" Darin looked toward the two. "We need one of you to donate some blood to Leo."

Raph stepped forward, "I'll do it." Darin nodded and led Raph into the room. Raph walked into the room and gave a shuttering sigh to his brother. Leo looked like he was in a full body cast.

"So," Don started sitting on the couch.

"What are Leo's other conditions," Mike asked.

"Broken arms and legs, you guys already know that," Donatello huffed out, "Basically every thing that we told you at Kaitlin's."

"So is he going to be alright?"

"Well," Donatello rubbed the back of his neck, "I can't say. By all his blood loss, No, but this is Leo we are talking about. Hell, he's been threw a lot more then this."

"So when is Leo going to wake up?" Michelangelo asked.

"They are both extremely tired. Leonardo maybe in the next few hours, Leo lets just hope he wakes up." The room fell silent after Donatello spoke. The air was filled with dread that made every one switch positions.

"Leonardo!" A cry came from the infirmary making every one jump to there feet. When they came into the room Leonardo was pinned against a wall shaking with fear.

**(A/N: I'm going to let Leonardo be called Leo while MY Leo is unconscious)**

"Leo?" Raphael asked steeping forward. Leo's eyes shot in his direction terror stained his brown eyes. A whimper escaped from the blue masked turtle as he slid down the wall. Leonardo covered his head with his arms still shaking.

"Leo?" Donatello asked. Michelangelo pushed past his brother and came to Leonardo's side.

"Hey bro?" Michelangelo asked his voice smooth. Leo looked up from his arms and meet eyes with his youngest brother. With a smile Michelangelo asked, "You okay?"

Silently Leonardo shook his head and tears slowly slid down his eyes.

Michelangelo reached out to touch his brothers' shoulder but Leo cringed away letting another whimper pass his lips. The orange clad turtle looked behind him letting a sad smile cover his face. "L-Leo?" Michelangelo quickly turned his head back to his bigger brother.

"What did ya say?" Michelangelo asked slowly.

"L…Leo?" Leonardo kept his face hidden as he spoke.

"Oh Leo," Mikey almost shouted getting shush by the others.

"He's in a coma Leo," Don said quietly. A low whimper past Leonardo as he curled into a small ball.

"What about…Ralf," Leonardo whispered.

"That dirt bag is in the Dojo tied up," Raph said.

"N-No," Leo quickly said this word making the others raise an eye ridge.

"What?" Raphael asked.  
>"No," Leonardo said a bit louder.<p>

"Go check on Ralf," Michelangelo growled. Raphael, Mike, Donny, and Raph ran out of the room and into the Dojo. A gasp rang out threw the lair.

"Well?" Donatello asked stepping out of the infirmary.

"He…He's not here!" Mike screamed in anger.

"What? What do you mean 'He's not here'?"

"He's not here Donatello!" Raph screeched. The purple masked turtle ran into the room and stood shocked at the doorway.

"B-but…How?" Donatello stuttered. The bed that held Ralf down had no straps undone nor did it have an indent in where the turtle was laying.

"How am I supposed to know?" Raphael grabbed the edge of the bed and flipped it over making a loud crashing sound.

A hard sob erupted from the infirmary making the five turtle rush back to the room. Mikey held his brother in his arms glaring at the five that just entered the room.

"What the hell was that?" Michelangelo asked.

"Raphael flipped the bed," Mike growled.

"Well good job Raphael, you scared Leo." Donatello huffed out.

Before Raphael could protest Mikey jumped into the conversation, "Where is Ralf." The room was silent. "Where. Is. Ralf," Mikey asked sternly.

There was a pause, "We don't know."

**:O**

**Did you like this chapter? Well I sure did!**

**Hey I made a new story _Mutant Games_, I posted it yesterday, so please check it out and review! Thanks!**

**REVIEWS PLEASE**


	18. Chapter 17

**IM SO SORRY! I can't believe I'm updating so late! PLEASE FORGIVE! ;D**

**Who am I. Well. I'm just Me- Uh-oh O.O 2 you to! Well let's keep that s word to ourselves…shall we? Hehe, jk. I must say I'm very glad you like the story so far, I am a HUGE fan! To be honest, you are kind of the reason I started typing up stories ^_^ So THANK YOU!**

**Maydin- NEW REVIEWER WHOOP WHOOP! Thank you, I like the story also!**

**-Steve =D**

**Rose Black Dargoon- *once again clears throat***

**Dearest Rose,**

**You never make a fool of yourself! You have reviewed all my stories ever since I started writing! IM ALRIGHT! *Party time!* WOOOHOOO *End of party* Not much of a big long story fan, I'm acutely surprised I have typed up so many chapters! Ralf's punishment will come…maybe in another story but you didn't hear it from me. Did I use the S word? Uh weird…Yes about Ralf, I guess they were too worried about there brothers to keep watch. *Shrugs shoulders* Oh well ^^ OMG POOR LEONARDO! If only Leo would wake up…*Covers mouth and giggles***

**D'Fuentes- THERE YOU ARE! I was beginning to worry that I bored you away from this story! Thanks for giving your thoughts on all the chapters that you have missed so far. And Like Rose, you have always reviewed all my stories since the beginning! And you will have to find out how he got out later! I send hope for your account to be fixed.**

**Jaime Dawn- NEW REVIEWER! WHOOP WHOOP! Wait I think you reviewed before…ya, you did ^_^* He-he sorry. YAY NEW CHAPTER!**

**Thank you guys for reviewing!**

"NO!" Shrieking woke the other turtles from there slumber. "PLEASE STOP! N-NO!"

Raphael quickly hopped over his twin that was still sleeping and ran out of the room.

"STOP! DON'T HURT HIM! NO! NO ST-STAY AWAY FROM ME!"

Raphael ran in front of his brothers' door and turned the knob swinging the door open. "Leo!" Raphael called gently.

"KEEP AWAY! PLEASE DON'T DO THIS!" Leonardo struggled underneath his sheets having another nightmare. Raphael ran next to his screaming brother and wrapped his arms around him.

"Its ok Leo," Raphael rocked back and forth hugging his brother tight soothing him with gentle words. It had been three days since they rescued there brothers from Ralf who had disappeared that night. "Shh," Raphael slowly rubbed his brothers back calming him down to a low whimper. Leonardo silently cried against his brothers' plastron soaking it with his tears. Raphael slowly laid his brother back into his bed. Clawing his brothers' hands off of him, Raphael covered up his brother and slipped out of the room. Seven brothers stood outside waiting for Raphael to exit the room. When the turtle left the room he meet the sad eyes of the turtles.  
>"How is he?" Michelangelo asked standing between Mike and Mikey.<p>

"I think the dreams are getting worse," Raphael puffed out. He glanced at the three turtles in purple then at Raph. "What about Leo?"

"Still in a coma," Darin sighed.

"I can't wait until he wakes up," Mike slowly said

"Why?" Mikey asked.

"I want to say sorry."

"Well you an't going any where near my brother," Raph growled.

Darin and Mike looked up confused, "Why? He's my brother two," Mike barked.

"He disowned you when you left him for dead!"

"I didn't do that! It was Ralf not ME! No one, and I MEAN NO ONE! Will keep me from seeing my brother and saying SORRY! Oh did I forget to mention that I would not only apologize I would tell him I LOVE HIM! Question, did you ever say you LOVED HIM?" Mike shouted.

Raph stood shocked at what the older turtle said.

"NO!" Shouting erupted from Leonardo's room again.

Groaning Raphael glared at Mike before entering his brothers' room.

"Don't glare at ME!" Mike started yelling at Raphael, "Blame your brother RAPH! He's the one who insulted my FAMILY!" With that Mike huffed down the hallway to the infirmary to sit next to Leo and hold his hand.

"Nice going Raph," Michelangelo growled and headed for the kitchen.

~ ~Infirmary~ ~

Mike slowly rubbed the back of his brothers' hand, tears streamed down his cheeks slowly. "I'm so sorry Leo."

The door opened to the infirmary making Mike turn his head. Darin shut the door silently and walked over to his brother's side. "Oh Mike," Darin grabbed a chair and placed it next to Mike and sat down. "It's not your fault," Darin smiled sadly.

"Ya it is," Mike choked out.

"How?" Darin asked slowly letting tears venture from his eyes.

"We could have done so many things to prevent this life. But I was such a scared little coward," Mike's tears came faster.

"No, oh no Mike. Don't put that on you. Please I need my cheery brother back, from so many years ago."

"We can't go back to that!" Mike yelled unexpectedly and let go of his brothers hand. "Don't you get it Darin? That life was all fake! I'm never going back to that life, NEVER!"

Darin blinked in response, "Mike." Darin slowly started but stopped when tears roughly fell down his brothers face. The turtle grabbed his brother and pulled him into a warm embrace. "Leo and I still love you Mike, don't you ever forget that." The two brothers sobbed against each other cradling another for support for what they so badly needed.

A slow and silent knock came from the door as it opened. Raph pocked his head in and noticed the four tear stricken eyes. "Uh," Raph said closing the door behind him. "I'm never good with apologies…but…what I'm tryin' ta say is…" Raph put a hand behind his neck rubbing it slowly, "I…uh…well Mike. You killed my brother, and you helped Darin…." Raph laughed nervously. "I didn't mean anythin' bad…you guys killed him. But…you brought us Leo." Raph pointed to the unconscious turtle on the bed. "Leo really needed us…and we needed 'im. I will never forgive you for what you did…But I have to…for bringing me another big brother…so…sorry." Raph slowly said 'sorry'. The two older turtles looked at him in shock. He apologized, in a very bad way, but apologized.

"Thanks Raph," Mike gave him a small smile. Mike stood up and opened his arms for a hug.

Raph backed away slowly, "I don't do hugs."  
>Darin followed Mike's lead, "Well your getting one."<p>

The two turtles quickly pulled Raph into a deep embrace.

**AWWW! SO CUTE! Hug time! *Hugs all my reviewers* YAY Another chapter done!**

**REVIEWS!**


	19. Chapter 18

**Hey guys, kind of sad today so this chapter may be gloomy, I really don't know depends on my mood.**

**Rose Black Dragoon- Yup, cry, cry, poor Leonardo scared to death by Ralf. I don't know will the situation get worse? I know they shouldn't be arguing even with Ralf still out there, plotting the ten turtles DEATHS! I don't think my turtles deserved Raph's shouts, but hey I made it happen. I, hehe, kind of forgot about Splinter *Rubs neck and starts to panic* don't get MAD! So I have decided to put him in this chapter.**

**Fallen- NEW REVIEWER! WHOOP WHOOP! I'm glad I made you cry, not trying to insult you or anything, it just means I did good! Hope you comment on this chapter cause I would love to hear your thoughts ^_^ I made someone stay up and read my story YAY! Thank you for pointing out that I have spelling errors (FYI i suck at spelling)**

**Again thanks to all my reviewers!**

**ONWARD *Raises fake sword***

The night was clear, no cloud in the sky. Stars shined brightly in the nighttime, and a warm breeze crossed the rooftops. 'It isn't fair,' Mike thought as he jumped over the alleys that were pitch black, defining his mood. 'The sky should be at protest,' A growl ripped threw his throat. His feet slammed against the roof as he came to a slow and steady stop. Four figures slowed down next to him giving him questionable looks.

"It isn't FAIR!" Mike shouted into the night sky. A star shot across the sky leaving a bright white trail leading behind it.

"What isn't fair?" Mikey asked.

"EVERYTHING!" Mike threw his hands in the air.

"Woh, calm down Mike," Michelangelo waved his hands in front of him.

"Why?" Mike demanded turning towards the younger turtles.

"Because people will wonder who is crying up on the buildings and investigate," Raph crossed his arms.

"Well I don't care," Mike walked to the edge of the building and sat down letting his legs dangle over the edge.

"You should," Darin called from behind the group.

"Why should I?" Mike asked coldly. "Leo is still in a coma after two weeks, and Leonardo is still scared of his own shadow." Mike gave the group an uneven sigh, "You know. I always thought the sky should be at protest." The group took steps closer to the unnerved ninja. "Like right now, instead of a clear and beautiful night. It should be stormy, threatening, almost angry night, making people stay indoors, frightened that something might happen to there life if they even think about putting a foot outside." Mike saw the ground sit around him leaning forward to look at his tear stricken face. Mike turned to Raph and Mikey, "You know why I killed your Leonardo?"

"Mike," Darin started.

"Shut up Darin I need to confess." Mike snapped. The older turtle breathed in deep taking in the sweet night air. "I killed him because," Mike swallowed, "Because I wanted to see any other Leo in worse shape then mine." Mike shook his head tears flying off his cheeks, "But when I saw Leo alive…and _happy_. I wanted to bring back every Leonardo we have ever killed. Regret is ripping at my heart, tearing it into a million pieces each time I look at my brother." Mike covered his eyes, "God DAMN-IT!"

A warm hand covered the back of Mike's shell, "Mike?"

Mike looked up from his hands. Mikey smiled sadly, "It's not your fault."

Mike looked into Mikey's blue eyes, "What?

"It's not your fault," Mikey said simply saying the words.

"What do you mean, 'its not my fault'?"

"It's not your fault," Mikey repeated.

"Stop that," Mike protested weakly tears streaming down from his eyes faster.

"It's not. Your. Fault." Mike suddenly fell towards Mikey grabbing hold of the turtle and burying his face into Mikey's neck. Sobs broke the silent night, as an old turtle cried.

~ ~Lair~ ~

Master Splinter silently sat next to a son that he knew so little about. Threw his meditation he discovered many things about Leo, though many other secrets were hidden from him. Raphael, Donatello, and Don where upstairs sleeping, they decided to do night shifts. With the other turtles topside, Splinter ordered them to get some air, the old rat had decided to sit in the infirmary with Leo. "Oh, my son," Splinter bowed his head in respect towards the older turtle as he left the room. Splinter walked up the steps to his sons Leonardo's room.

"NO! PLEASE!" Screeching behind the door came quickly making Splinter jump into action. "STAY AWAY!" The screaming came more frantic and the rat entered the room.

"Leonardo," Splinter called calmly. Splinter stood shocked at the sight. Ralf held Leonardo's writ dragging him out of bed.

"M-Master! HELP! HELP PLEASE!" Leonardo struggled against the older turtles grip.

Ralf growled angrily, "I told you to be quite!"

Anger grew inside of Splinter as he eyed Ralf, "Step away from my son."

"No way gramp's," Ralf chuckled. Growling Splinter stepped forward making Ralf lung at him full force, "Good bye," Ralf snapped grabbing his sai he raised it in the air.

"NO! DON'T! SPLINTER! MASTER, STAY AWAY FROM HIM!" Leonardo called frantically. The blue clad turtle scrambled to his feet struggling to get to his sensei. Though it was to late, Ralf stabbed Splinter in the heart letting the rat scream in pain. Ralf turn towards Leonardo, who shook in the corner of his room tears streaming down swiftly.

Ralf walked over to the turtle and grabbed his cheeks squishing them together with his hand. "Now listen closely cause I'm only goin' ta say this once," Ralf growled at the scared turtle, "I'm gona come back to get ya and repay my brother a visit." Ralf slapped Leonardo's cheek, "Be a good boy until then."

"Leo?" A voice came from behind the door. Raphael stepped into the room and a gasped at the sight. Raphael looked up quickly meeting the eyes of Ralf who smirked. "Ralf," Raphael barked.

"Hey ya Raphael, sorry I cant stay any longer." Ralf smiled then turned towards the turtle on the floor. "By Leonardo see you later." Ralf then disappeared out of sight.

Leonardo then broke into a quick sob shaking violently. Raphael fell to his knees with wide eyes.

***Laughs evilly* I feel much better! REVIEWS PLEASE! **


	20. Chapter 19

**WHOOP! Random out burst…Hey guys! What is up? Enough with the chit-chat time to get serious!**

_**D'Fuentes**_**- Thank you :) I like writing, nice to know I write right! I am evil aren't I? Hey don't blame me for writing so dark, well not dark but you know. Blame my mood! Yes poor Leonardo's. Just between me and you. You gave me an awesome idea for the *coughcoughsequelcough***

_**Who am I. Well. I'm just Me**_**. - GRA! –wink- *giggle* DON'T DIE! *Stands in front of a podium holding cards* Well the good news is that I gave someone a heart attack. Bad…I may have killed her. OH WELL! *Throws cards in the air and runs away* Thank you, guess I write well when I'm all strange. You did not exaggerate, Ralf is a F***G INSANE! BASTARD, DAMN RAPPER, SICKO, KILLER, M***R ^_^ What there's a sequel? If there is one, I'm not saying there is and I'm not saying there isn't, Ralf would pay dearly as in Death…I like killing people *Smiles* Your not evil, your just creatively creative! :P**

_**Rose Black Dragoon**_**- YAY SARCASM! Big fan of sarcasm! Ralf is planning there deaths, me? I would NEVER! Nice job on the sarcastic remark! YAY SHE'S PROUD OF ME! Ehm, Mike is a complicated, old, sad turtle…and I couldn't make a good excuse for what he did…Serious time, Leonardo is still jumpy and still has nightmares, but he is getting better. But with Ralf coming there only ONE UNCONSCIOUS TURTLE that can make Leonardo better. Thank you!**

_**Fallen**_**- Okays, CHAPTER 18…YAY HUG! I do crave reviews you're very, very right! Oh no…I made it confusing, that's not good. As long as you get it I'm all smiles! Thank you! I now feel very creative! CHAPTER 19… NOOOOOOO! Yes poor Leonardo I wonder how the turtles react when they come back home *Smirks with you* BWAHAHAHA!**

**Haven't added this in a while…**

**Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello, Michelangelo- 2k3**

**Mikey, Don or Donny, Raph- 80's**

**Leo, Mike, Darin, Ralf- Mine **

**I'm not insane, I'm just your friendly neighborhood, Steve…writer!**

Raphael froze, "How could this happen?" Giving a harsh swallow Raphael forced himself to his feet and reached out to touch the unmoving form of his father.

"Raphael?" A sloppy voice came from the hallway. Raphael stopped his movement and turned around to face a paled face brother. "Master Splinter," Donatello whispered, "But how?"

"Ralf," Raphael breathed out letting Donatello come to there fathers side.

Donatello put his shaky finger up to Splinters neck, checking for a pulse or any sighs of life, "No." Donatello quickly sat back staring at the unmoving form, "No." The purple ninja shook his head, "No." A low whimper came from the corner of the room making the turtles look up from there father. Leonardo slowly shivered as he brought his knees closer to him.

Raphael quickly came to his big brothers side pulling him into a warm embrace, "Leo? You okay?"

"Ralf…he came back for me and Leo. I screamed for help, no one came…no one came," Leonardo whispered. Raphael closed his eyes, regret ran threw him as he listened to his brother, "Then Splinter came…he tried to help, oh god." Leonardo started shaking more violently images from his time with Ralf came back.

"Hello?" Laughter came from downstairs.

"Any one home," A cheery voice echoed threw the lair. The three turtles that hid in Leonardo's room heard foot steps coming up the staircase. The frequent beat of feet hitting the cement slowed down in front of the cracked door. Before the other turtles looked into Leonardo room, Don walked up to the group waving happily.

"Hey guys what's up?"

"We were just wondering where every one was," Mikey announced in front of the group.

"Oh," Don smiled, "Well Leonardo started to have nightmares again. I think Splinter went to go check on him, then I herd Raphael scream, so Donatello went to go check on him." The three turtles in the room froze as Don sighed, "Its been a while so I'm was going to go check on them."

"Is Leonardo awake?" Mike asked. Don gave a shrug and opened the door silently. Light from the hallway engulfed the darkness in the room showing the scene. The group gave a terrified cry seeing Splinter on the floor, dead.

"What happened," Raph asked, fear laced in with his voice.

Everyone stood shocked as Leonardo spoke with anger, "Ralf."

"Ralf but how," Michelangelo asked.

Darin opened his mouth to speak but a low moan came from downstairs. "What was that?" Raphael asked still holding on to his brother.

The room was silent till shouts exploded from downstairs, "RALF!" The voice was harsh, "LET ME OUT! Where is he? LEONARDO! Ralf if you LAY ANOTHER HAND on him I SWEAR to GOD! LET. ME. OUT!" A loud bang erupted then a sharp cry of pain sang its way to the nine turtles. Quickly they ran out of the room tripping down the stairs and sliding into the infirmary.

Leo lay on the ground trying to move his broken limps from under the hard cast that held them together. "Arg! LET ME OUT!" Leo screamed again not noticing the nine turtles.

"Leo?" Leonardo breathed out with a smile growing on his face.

Leo quickly turned his head towards the voice. His clenched teeth relaxed and flaming eyes calmed down as he fixed his eyes on Leonardo who stood smiling at the older turtle.

Quietly Leonardo came to his brothers side smiling happily, "Leo…you're awake!"

"Hey," Leo smiled at the other turtles that came around to help him back to the bed.

"Leo," A quite voice announced it's self from behind the group.

Leo turned his head to meet the eyes of his younger brothers, "Uh."

Mike and Darin came to his brothers side, Mike turned towards the ground, "Can we have time alone." The group nodded walking out of the room.

Darin breathed in before starting there long apology that they worked out.

**Sorry SORRY! God, family problems with migraine and angry dad=STEVE BAD WRITER! Please review and I will make next chapter better. I'm not going to write there apology, cause…well idk I just don't want to. It took me 3 hours to type this up…ya, Please Review.**


	21. Chapter 20

**Well I found out that I'm not going to be able to update next week. Going to what they call a family reunion, fun! When I come back, Marching Band Camp starts YAY! So I will try and update when I have free time. Two weeks of Music Camp from 9-1 then three weeks of Marching Camp 9-9 so during those weeks I will only update on Saturday or whenever I have time.**

**Who am I. Well. I'm just Me. – Thank God I didn't kill you ^_^ If only Ralf was tied down and you were in the room alone with him….Hum, Thank you I think my story is cool 2! Still can't believe its 21 chapters *Slaps forehead in disbelief***

**D'Fuentes- YAY I did good XD Rest of the chapter…idk. I will write my soul out! And I will TAKE CARE!**

**Rose Black Dragoon- Yup, "Never give up, Never SURRENDER!" Cheer up…OKAY! Now Leonardo is all hate towards Ralf, not scared anymore! Knowing my Leo, he will probably forgive his brothers but be very…oh what's the word, well he will keep his eye on them.**

**Michelangelo, Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael- 2k3**

**Raph, Mikey, Don or Donny- 80's**

**Darin, Ralf, Leo, Mike- MINE**

_Four Months Later_

Leonardo sat lotus position in the dojo. His eight brothers went topside, Leo was still recovering. A loud crash came from the kitchen making Leonardo snap out of meditation. Sighing in irritation the blue clad turtle got up and silently walked to the kitchen. Leo stood in the kitchen staring at the ground wide eyed. Leonardo crossed his arms and shook his head, "Leo?"

Leo shot his head in the direction the voice came from. Smiling the older turtle stepped back, "I didn't do it."

Leonardo gave a questionable look as he looked at the ground. Glass was splattered everywhere, "Then who did?"

"I don't know," Leo shrugged as he walked away, "But I'm not cleaning that up."

Before Leonardo could protest laughter filled the quite lair, Leonardo sighed, "Well there goes my morning meditation."

Leo wrapped an arm around his younger brother's shoulders, "Aw, cheer up!" Leonardo eyed his brother, Leo gave him a quick wink.

"Hey guys!" Mikey cheered happily.

"Hey Mikey," The two turtles chimed.

"Leo," Donatello crossed his arms, "You're supposed to be in bed."  
>"I'm fine Donatello," Leo smiled at the turtle as he walked to the couch turning on the TV.<p>

"Hey Leonardo," Michelangelo slapped his brothers back grinning. Tan hands wrapped around Michelangelo's arm. Kaitlin peered behind the orange clad turtle smiling joyfully.

"Hey Leonardo," Kaitlin smiled.

"Hey," Leonardo laughed. Looking around, "Where's the hotheads, Mike and Darin?"

"They wanted to race," Don called from the lab.

"Ya," Mikey gave a laugh, "I bet that Mike could win."

"And I bet on Darin," Michelangelo smirked.

"Raphael and Raph got pretty mad that no one bet on them, though only Michelangelo and Mikey bet," Kaitlin gave a quick giggle.

"How much you bet?" Leo asked turning around on the couch.

"Mikey bet $10," Donatello talked as he walked into the lab, "Michelangelo bet 15."

Leonardo laughed lightly and walked into the kitchen to make some tea, "Hey Leo?"

"Yup," Leo didn't remove his gaze from the television.

"You want some tea?" Leonardo questioned.

"You bet," Leo jumped over the couch throwing Mikey the remote, who cheered loudly.

The two sat at the table holding warm mugs in the hands. Stem floated above the water as the two talked. "So," Leo started running out of ideas.

"Leo?" Leonardo asked voice low.

"Ya," Leo responded.

"When do you think 'he' will come back?"

"Who?" Leo asked, _please don't say his name, please don't say-_

"Ralf," Leonardo whispered the name.

Leo winced at the name as a growl ripped its way past his throat. "Leonardo," Leo said his name firmly.

"I'm sorry," Leonardo breathed out, "I know I shouldn't say his name."

Leonardo got out of his seat but someone grabbed his arm. The younger turtle faced his brother, "Leonardo," Leo sighed, "We will talk about this later…okay?" Leonardo gave a smile.

"Oh come on," a cry bounced off the walls.

"Mikey," A joyful voice sang.

Mikey paused his game and turned around to meet two furious red masked turtles and a happy Orange clad turtle. "Michelangelo owes you money."

"You won?" Mikey smiled.

"Yup," Mike hopped over the couch and grabbed a controller. "If you beat me on this you get to keep your money that Michelangelo owes you. But, if I beat you owe me $25."  
>Without thinking Mikey screamed, "You're on!"<p>

Darin chuckled as Mike raced ahead of Mikey. Darin walked into the kitchen, "What happened here?" Darin asked examining the glass on the ground.

"Oh someone broke a cup," Leo leaned back in his chair.

Leonardo cleared his throat, "Leo let a glass slip between his fingers and isn't picking it up."

"Did not," Leo crossed his arms.

"Then how do you know it was a cup?" Leonardo smirked as his big brother went quite.

"So," Leo spoke quickly after a moment of silence, "How's it going with tracking Ralf?"

Darin sighed and took a seat, "Not good. We still have to find the wave length to his DT. You would not believe how many dimensions there are."  
>Leo smiled and put a hand on his brothers shoulder, "Don't were yourself out, your doing fine."<p>

Darin smiled back then stood up, "Well I have to go help the others." Darin walked off towards lab.

Leo turned back to Leonardo who smiled silently, "You're a good brother Leo."

Leo snorted, "Thanks."

Raphael and Raph walked into the kitchen talking. "Hey," Leo shouted at the two.

Raph turned to meet Leo, "What?"

Leonardo pointed to the ground, "Glass."

Raphael looked at the ground, "Who did it?"

"I don't know," Leo said. Leonardo gave his brother a playful glare. Leo smiled, "But the first one to pick up all the pieces gets money."

Raphael shook his head 'no,' as Raph's head shot up. "Hey," Raph growled.

"What?" Leonardo asked.

Raph pointed towards Raphael, "Talkin' about money. You owe me 20 bucks."

Raphael walked away, "I don't know what yer talking about."

"Oh, don't play that game on me," Raph shouted angrily walking after his brother.

Leo and Leonardo laughed as the two red clad turtles attacked each other.

**All done! Wow *reads over story* I did good! Not to get all cocky and stuff…I just did all well! Well there is going to be a sequel to those who haven't gotten my sarcasm yet. When it will be out? Idk I still have to write Kaizen's….so we shall see.**

**To all my reviewers THANK YOU! Hope to hear from you again with my other stories that I make ^_^**

**Farewell and…REVIEWS**


End file.
